The Super Harry Potter Reality Show
by MPZT
Summary: Quand on s'ennuie, beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver. Un Reality Show impliquant Harry et sa bande de joyeux lurons y compris... Votez SVP! J'ai besoin de vos votes! Merci énorméments aux lecteurs & revieweurs [Chap 9 up résultats partiels]
1. BOUM je suis là!

Je voulais m'essayer dans un fic où je suis là…  le début est plus ou moins pas vraiment bon, mais ça devient meilleur un peu plus loin dans le chapitre… Lisez-le s'il-vous-plaît!

MPZT: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Ginny, Neville, Colin, Pansy, Cho, Crabe, Goyle, Drago, Lucius, Dumbledore, Trelawney, Sirius, Lupin, Rogue et McGonagall étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, demandez moi pas pourquoi.

Drago: Pourquoi on est tous dans la salle commune des Gryffondor?

MPZT : QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE?

Drago : Pourquoi on a pas prit celle des serpentards?

MPZT : parce qu'il fait froid.

Drago : Comment tu sais? T'es jamais allé.

MPZT : EILLE c'est MON histoire alors JE décide si il fait froid ou non dans ta salle commune et j'ai décidé qu'il faisait froid, OK?

Drago : Oui maître

MPZT : c'est mieux. Alors Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Ginny, Neville, Colin, Pan…

Harry: c'est correct, on a compris!

Pansy: comment OSES-tu le couper pendant MON nom?

Harry : eeeeee… 

MPZT : ARRÊTEZ DE M'INTERROMPRE J'AI PAS FINI L'INTRODUCTION!

Harry et Pansy : oui boss.

MPZT : Alors ils étaient tous assis dans des fauteuils… *s'arrête et regarde autour*

Ron *après quelques secondes* : ben quoi?

MPZT : J'AI DIT : Alors ils étaient tous assis dans des fauteuils…

Ron : et?

Hermione : Je crois qu'il veut que nous allions nous asseoir dans les fauteuils…

Ron : ben regarde donc le 'tit cerveau

Hermione :…

MPZT *air fâché* : è_é

Tout le monde *vont tous s'asseoir dans les fauteuils* : héhé =^_^=

MPZT : ils étaient tous assis en couple.

Tout le monde vont s'asseoir en couple.

MPZT *reste à les regarder avec un air contrarié* : hum hum…

Harry : ben quoi?

MPZT: qui est-ce qui vous a permis de vous mettre en couple comme ça?

Hermione : ben c'est toi…

MPZT: oui mais c'est MOI qui décide les couples.

Hermione : …euh… ok…

MPZT : alors… *observe le groupe pendant vingt minutes* j'ai pris ma décision!

Harry : enfin, c't'ai assez long!

MPZT : oui! J'ai décidé que vous vous mettriez tous debout pour que je puisse choisir!

Harry : ça t'a pris 20 minutes decider ça?

MPZT: oui, pourquoi?

Harry : c'est pas un peu long?

MPZT : oui, et? Tu veux te battre?

Harry : OUI!

MPZT : ben moi non. Alors je commence. Harry tu vas être avec… Hermione! Fred avec… Cho! *regarde un moment les personnes* eeeeee… j'ai un petit problème… c'est que j'ai pas assez de fille et je suis pas trop fort sur les couples gay…

Crabe : c'est pas grave, je vais être avec Goyle…

MPZT : Ok, parfait! Mais il me manque quand même des filles… *réfléchit* Alors je vais faire venir… Lavande et Parvati! *Lavande et Parvati apparaissent* et aussi… Louna et Cerendy Potter! Je leur ai pas demandé la permission, mais ça devrait pas trop leur déranger… *Louna et Cerendy Potter apparaissent*

Harry : eille Cerendy t'es ma sœur?

Cerendy : euh…

Louna : MPZT t'a pas le droit de me faire arriver dans ton histoire comme ça! Il faut que tu me le demandes avant!

MPZT : trop tard. Alors je vais continuer à matcher le monde. Colin tu es avec… Parvati. Lavande avec… Drago. 

Pansy : mais c'est moi qui voulait…

MPZT : toi tu SÈCHES

Pansy : oui maître

MPZT : bien. Dumbledore vous êtes avec Trelawney, et Rogue avec Mcdo.

McGonagall *regarde autour d'elle* : je connais pas de Mcdo…

MPZT : c'est toi idiote. Ton nom est trop long. Je t'appelle maintenant Mcdo, que ça te plaise ou non. Dumbledore, le votre aussi. Je vais vous nommer Dumbly. *regarde qui il lui reste* Bon il y a encore… Ron, Ginny, Neville, Pansy, Lucius,  Sirius, Lupin, Cerendy et Louna. Huumm… Sirius et Lupin ensemble!

Louna : eille… ça marche pas ton affaire. Là je vais me retrouver avec Lucius, Neville ou Ron. Je VEUX PAS!

MPZT : tu préfères Drago?

Louna : OUI!

MPZT : alors tu es avec Drago. Lavande, va avec Neville.

Lavande : quoi?

MPZT : on discute pas! Sinon c'est la chaise électrique! Bon… Cerendy, qui est-ce que tu veux?

Cerendy : eeeeee… pas Ron,  pas Lucius…

MPZT : Harry ça t'irait?

Cerendy :eeee… 

Harry : c'est qu'on est de la même famille!

MPZT : …c'est pas mes affaires! Vous êtes ensemble! Harry avec Cerendy, et Hermione avec… *regard sadique* Hermione avec Lucius!

Hermione : QUOI?

MPZT : MUHAHAHAHAHA… bon alors… Ron t'es avec Ginny.

Ron: mais…

Ginny: y'a pas de problème, je suis pas ta vrai sœur. 

Ron : QUOI?

Ginny : en fait c'est une teinture pour mes cheveux. Pour de vrai, ils sont …

Drago : blond? J'ai toujours su que t'étais ma sœur jumelle!

MPZT : elle est un an plus jeune que toi… ¬_¬

Ginny : non ils sont violet et je suis la fille de Voldemort!

*Silence dans la salle*

MPZT : bon… alors j'ai fini de vous matcher! On va faire un autre jeu!

Pansy : mais moi je suis avec personne!

MPZT : *horrifié* regarde moi pas comme ça je suis l'auteur je reste CÉLIBATAIRE!

Hermione : la fic à MPZT elle est très ennuyante je trouve.

MPZT : TOI tu te la BOUCLE c'est rien que le début.

Hermione : le début? Oooooooooooooo nooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnn!

MPZT : *regard sadique* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Voldemort : t'as copié mon rire! Tu sais que j'ai mis un copyright?

MPZT : tu sais que je me fous de ton copyright?

Voldemort : d'accord…

Ginny : OH MON DIEU! CELUI DONT ON NE DOIT PAS PRONONCER LE NOM EST ICI!!!!

Tout le monde *shake* :oh notre grand MPZT protègez-nous!

MPZT *air contrarié* : il y a trop de monde.

Hermione : quoi?

MPZT : oui je m'y retrouve plus. Il y a trop de monde. Je vais seulement en garder quelques uns. Alors… Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Drago, Sirius, Dumbly, Trelawney, Louna, Cerendy et Rogue restent. Les autre dehors. NON Louna pense-s-y même pas tu RESTES!

*tout les autres partent*

MPZT : VOI-LÀ ! ^_^

Hermione : alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

MPZT *réfléchit* on joue à la chaise musicale!

Hermione : ¬_¬

Voldemort : vous savez que je suis là?

Tout le monde *sursaute* : HÉ C'EST VRAI! TOUS AUX ABRIS! 

Voldemort : Pas besoin. J'ai seulement une grande déclaration à vous faire.

*silence dans la salle*

Voldemort : Andine, je suis ton père!

MPZT : désolé monsieur, mais il y a pas de Andine ici…

Voldemort *contrarié* : euh… C'est pas Andine son nom? *pointe Ginny*

Ginny : non mon nom c'est Ginny! *regarde MPZT* qu'est-ce que t'as à rire comme ça?

MPZT : hahahahahaha c'est drôle Andine… Je crois même que… OUI! OUI! Tu changes de nom! Ton nom c'est Andine maintenant!

Ginny : N…

MPZT : QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT?

Andine : JE VEUX PAS M'APPELER COMME ÇA!

Louna : HAHAHA Andine! 

Andine: C'est... NON JE M'APPELLE GINNY!

MPZT : non non non c'est trop tard. Bon qu'est-ce que tu disais, Voldie? C'est ton nom maintenant d'ailleurs.

Voldie : Andine, je suis ton père.

*silence dans la salle*

Harry : elle nous l'a déjà dit. Moi j'ai une grande déclaration à faire.

MPZT *s'en va s'asseoir dans un fauteuil avec du popcorn* ça s'en vient intéressant! J'ai même une super idée! Vous allez tous nous faire une grande déclaration!

Drago : tu ne nous forceras pas!

MPZT : non, mais sinon c'est la chaise électrique. Louna et Cerendy, vous serez épargnée *vont s'asseoir dans des fauteuils avec du popcorn* Harry, c'est toi qui commence.

Harry : Cerendy, je suis ton …

Cerendy : T'ES PAS MON FRÈRE!

Harry : je sais. Je suis ta sœur. 

Tout le monde : ¬_¬

Harry : je suis en vérité une fille!

MPZT : non t'es un garçon. Essaye même pas!

Harry : bon, d'accord… si tu le dis…

MPZT : bon c'est le tour d'Hermione!

Hermione : Je dirai rien!

MPZT : OH que oui.

Hermione : non je dirais RIEN!

MPZT *se tourne vers Cerendy* : où est le vértaserum?

Cerendy : j'en ai pas.

MPZT : ok *fait apparaître une fiole de véritaserum et en donne à Hermione* Qu'est-ce que tu tiens tant à cacher?

Hermione : C'est moi qui est derrière le TITANIC!

Ron : je vois pas de bateau…

MPZT : Quand même! Dudley est quand même pas SI gros que ça!

Harry : bof, il est pas loin quand même… au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Dudley?

Dudley : euh… je sais pas.

MPZT : c'est moi qui l'a fait apparaître parce que je veux qu'il nous fasse une grande déclaration!

Tout le monde : ¬_¬

MPZT : alors Hermione qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos du Titanic?

Hermione : c'est moi qui est derrière le naufrage du Titanic!

Dumbly : MENTEUSE! C'EST MOI!

Harry : ça se peut pas elle est sous véritaserum.

Ron : Quoi?

Hermione : oui, un jour, en troisième année, j'ai remonté le temps avec le retourneur de temps et je me suis retrouvé sur le Titanic et j'étais fâchée alors j'ai fait un trou dans le bateau et il a coulé et j'ai lancé des oubliettes pour faire croire au survivant que c'était un iceberg. 

MPZT : audacieux. 

Dumbly : MOI AUSSI JE L'AI FAIT! 

MPZT : non Dumbly. Toi c'était le S.S.ANNE dans Pokémon.

Dumbly : haaaaaaaa ok.

MPZT: bon alors maintenant c'est le tour à Dudley de nous faire sa déclaration! Même qu'il va nous en faire deux!

Dudley : pourquoi?

MPZT : parce que tu pèses autant que deux lutteurs de sumo.

Dudley : … bon ok. Premièrement… J'ai déjà menacé mes parents pour avoir plus de cadeaux!

Harry : Téplus!

Hermione : c'est quoi téplus?

MPZT : idiote. C'est un témoin qui est très témoin. Té-moins… Té-plus!

Hermione : ¬_¬

MPZT : alors l'autre déclaration?

Dudley : j'ai déjà tué un chat de Miss Figg pour le manger pendant un de mes régimes parce que j'avais faim.

MPZT, Louna et Cerendy *se retiennent pour ne pas éclater de rire* : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hermione : ce n'est PAS drôle! Pauvre petit chat!

MPZT : c'est MOI qui décide ce qui est drôle ou pas. Dudley, tes déclarations sont trop comiques! Tu vas nous en faire une autre.

Dudley : mais…

MPZT : sinon c'est la chaise électrique *sourire sadique*

Dudley : ok. En vérité je suis pas gros.

Tout le monde : ¬_¬ HAHAHAHAHAHA MENTEUR!

Dudley : non c'est vrai! *soulève son chandail* en vérité, je suis gonflé à l'hélium. J'ai fait ça pour paraître plus imposant devant Miss Figg quand j'ai kidnappé son chat. Vous savez, elle est dangereuse avec sa casserole.

Cerendy :ça me rappelle la pub de Vrak tv…

Dudley : oui ils se sont inspirés de moi pour ça!

MPZT :… bon, on va continuer notre jeu… Au tour de Ron!

Ron : oh non…

MPZT : oh si! ^_^

Ron : d'accord… Hermione je t'aime plus. J'aime Ginny maintenant que je sais que c'est pas ma vrai sœur.

Hermione : QUOI? *fesse Ron avec une casserole*

MPZT *dans son fauteuil qui mange du popcorn* : de plus en plus intéressant…

Ron : cha va monchieur l'auteur?

MPZT : COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ?

Ron : ben monchieur…

MPZT: MON CHIEUR? J'EXIGE DES EXCUSES!

Ron : mais… ch'est pas cha que je veux dire! Mon nez est caché!

MPZT : caché?

Louna : il veut dire cassé.

MPZT : ah oui peut-être. Mais il m'a quand même appelé mon chieur. *sourire sadique* enfin… CHAISE ÉLECTRIQUE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *fait apparaître une chaise électrique au milieu de la salle et met Ron dessus* Adieu, Ron!

Voldemort : Attendez! Ne le tuez pas!

MPZT : pourquoi? Et tu es supposé t'appeler VOLDIE toi!

Voldie : désolé monsieur… ne le tuez pas! j'ai une déclaration à lui faire avant.

MPZT : *grand sourire* YOUPI!!! *retourne s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et mange du popcorn*

Voldie : Ron, je suis ton père!

MPZT : ¬_¬ Voldie, ça devient plate là. Vous êtes le père de beaucoup de monde encore?

Voldie : euh… oui *lève un doigt à chaque nom* il y a Andine, Ron, George, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore, Luc, Chewbaca, Pikachu et Louna.

MPZT *regard croche pas de même ¬_¬ mais plus « comment ça se fait »* : Voldie, comment ça tu as 11 doigts?

Voldie : euh… *regarde sa main gauche avec six doigts levés* c'était ma prochaine grande déclaration… JE SUIS UN EXTRA-TERESTRE!

MPZT : ah bon. D'accord.

Louna : COMMENT ÇA VOLDEMORT EST MON PÈRE?

Voldie : ben … je sais pas.

MPZT *dans son fauteuil avec le popcorn* : de mieux en mieux!

Ron : je peux tu débarquer?

MPZT : ah pi oui, descend! *regard déçu* Bon alors c'est au tour de Trelawney!

Trelawney : je vais vous dire la vérité *retient un sanglot* je ne suis pas une vrai devin!

MPZT : on le sait déjà. Trouve autre chose.

Trelawney : … j'ai toujours rêvé de devenir une ballerine!

Rogue : moi aussi! Après esthéticienne, bien sûr!

Trelawney : pourquoi on ne fait pas un numéro ensemble?

Rogue : oui! Casse-Noisette!

MPZT :…euh… non ça va allé *réfléchit un moment* bon je suis tané des déclarations. Pourquoi on s'arrange pas pour que quelqu'un meurt et après moi j'enquête pour trouver qui l'a tué?

Voldie : une dernière déclaration : j'abandonne la magie noire pour me lancer dans la réalisation et la fabrication de cercueils!

MPZT : … bon c'est comme tu veux. Alors je vais aller me cacher dans un placard avec mes deux assistantes Cerendy et Louna, puis vous vous allez choisir quelqu'un, le tuer, puis ensuite vous allez imaginer un complot, qui était le coupable et tout et tout. Et nous on va enquêter. *s'en va se cacher dans un placard avec Cerendy et Louna.

*cinq minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvre*

Ron : oh zut! Désolé, je voulais caché le corps là… *referme la porte*

*deux heures plus tard*

Harry *ouvre la porte* : Voilà! On a tout préparé. Il faut maintenant que vous enquêtiez. *passe des cartes comme dans clue*

MPZT : ça manque un peu d'ambiance…

*la musique de james bond part*

MPZT : ça c'est mieux! Alors… bon on va regarder dans le placard en face voir s'il le corps ne serait pas caché à cet endroit là. *entre dans le placard* Alors j'accuse Voldemort d'avoir tué… *regarde ses cartes* Drago… dans le placard parce qu'il ne le trouvait pas beau… avec une tronçonneuse!

Louna : objection! *montre à MPZT la carte de Drago* Bon c'est mon tour. *Va dans la salle commune de Gryffondor* j'accuse… Dumbledore d'avoir tué… Hermione dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec… un Alohomora parce que… elle aimait Ron et  pas lui!

MPZT : objection! *montre la carte de Alohomora*

Cerendy : mon tour! *va dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde* j'accuse Ron d'avoir tué Dumbledore avec une branche de bois parce qu'il lui avait donné une copie dans les toillettes de mimi!

MPZT : objection! *montre la carte de Dumbledore et va dans le bureau à dumbledore* j'accuse Harry d'avoir tué…

Louna : ça marche pas Harry est avec nous…

MPZT : euh… oups! =^_^= mais comme c'est moi qui a eu l'idée du jeu, je vais rejouer. *va sous une table de la salle commune des serdaigles* j'accuse Hermione de s'être suicidée en se lapidant elle-même avec des piscines hors-terre olympique parce qu'elle s'était menti à elle même sous cette table!

Harry : OH ZUT! IL A DÉJÀ TROUVÉ! On pensait vous occuper assez longtemps avec ça!

MPZT : pas de chance!

Fudge *arrive dans la salle des gryffondors où tout le monde est revenu* : bonjour, bonjour. Je suis venu ici pour faire l'inspection des professeurs… Dumbledore, pourriez-vous me montrer ce qu'on appris vos élèves?

Dumbledore : mais bien sûr, à condition que vous m'appeliez Dumbly!

Fudge : euh… d'accord, Dumbly.

Dumbly: alors… Ron, pourquoi le koala blanc est tombé de l'arbre?

Ron : parce qu'il est mort.

Dumbly : pourquoi le koala noir est mort?

Ron : parce que le koala blanc l'a accroché en tombant.

Dumbly : pourquoi le koala gris est mort?

Ron : euh…

Hermione : c'est parce qu'il a vu le koala blanc et le koala noir tomber de l'arbre et il a crut que c'était un jeu alors il a fait pareil.

Dumbly : pourquoi le cycliste australien est-il mort?

Hermione : parce qu'il a reçu un koala blanc, un koala noir puis un koala gris sur la tête.

Dumbly : pourquoi a-t-on retrouvé plusieurs koalas morts sous un arbre?

Hermione : parce que le magicobus est rentré dans l'arbre en voulant évité un cycliste qui avait reçu trois koalas sur la tête.

Dumbly : Pourquoi les koalas sont-ils en voit de disparition?

Hermione : parce qu'un jour un koala noir…

Dumbly : pourquoi les éléphants emmènent-ils des raquettes à la plage?

Hermione : pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans le sable.

Dumbly : pourquoi les autruches plantent-elles leurs têtes dans le sable?

Hermione : pour discuter avec les éléphants qui avaient oublié leurs raquettes.

Dumbly : pourquoi…?

Fudge : ça va allé, je crois que vous avez la situation bien en main…

MPZT : non non non tu t'en vas pas tant que t'es pas passé sous le véritaserum *sourire sadique*

Fudge : mais je…

MPZT : Essaye même pas de t'échapper. C'est MOI qui décide ici. *fait boire le véritaserum à Fudge* Qui êtes-vous en vérité?

Fudge : Ton père…

MPZT : euh… ^_^' euh ok tu peux y aller!  *réfléchit un moment* Hermione, t'étais pas morte?

Hermione : oups! *tombe par terre*

MPZT : il faudrait peut-être penser à l'enterrer… 

Voldemort : vous pouvez venir voir mes cercueils!

MPZT : c'est moi qui va choisir!

Voldemort : alors j'ai celui-ci… un classique, noir, fait de bois de chêne… Il mesure six pieds. 180 $ U.S.

MPZT : non, trop grand.

Voldemort : où alors j'ai celui-ci, un petit cercueil, avec panneau chantourné de style louis XIII, orné de stries de styles adam, 4,5 pieds, 135 $ U.S.

MPZT : non, trop petit.

Voldemort : c'est tout ce que j'ai en stock pour le moment.

MPZT : hum.. alors bien je vais prendre le moins cher, celui de 4,5 pieds…

Louna : mais il est beaucoup trop petit! Fais en faire un sur mesure, quand même!

MPZT : non non, j'ai autre chose à faire, moi. On aura, qu'à la replier sur elle-même un peu.

Louna : …

MPZT : VOI-LÀ ! Affaire conclue! … je suis fatigué alors je décide que c'est maintenant la…

FIN!

Merci beacoup tout ceux qui se sont rendus jusqu'au bout… Je suis vraiment désolé Cerendy Potter et Louna si vous êtes fâchées que je vous ai introduites dans ma fic… CE NE SONT PAS ELLES QUI ONT DÉCIDÉ CE QU'ELLES DISAIENT C'EST MOI ALORS … bon c'est juste ça…

REVIEW PLEASE!

Au revoir!

MPZT


	2. Ils vont souffrir

AAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO les amis! C'est moiiiiiiii!

Alors bon il est pas aussi bien que le premier je crois… mais sa fait l'affaire… déloguer vous si vous etes loguer en ce moment sivousplait parce que je lai mis pardessus les notes pi yen a qui ont déjà reviewé le « 2e chapitre »… ^_^

Bonne lecture

BOUM

*MPZT apparait*

MPZT : Salut les 'namis!!!!

Harry : oh non po lui!

MPZT : si si c'est moi! ^_^ 

Cedric : c'est qui lui?

MPZT : c'est moi!

Cedric : ¬_¬

MPZT : Voldie t'a pas tué toi?

Cedric : Voldie?

MPZT : …Voldemort. _

Cedric: Ah ouais c'est vrai il m'a tué.

MPZT : tu es donc un fantôme!

Harry : grosse déduction.

Cedric : oui je suis un fantôme.

MPZT : GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSTTT BUSTERS! *tite musique part*

Tlm: ¬_¬

MPZT: tu connais Casper?

Cedric : hein?!?

MPZT : ben oui Casper!

Cedric: non connais po

MPZT : dommage. Tu as d'autres amis fantôme?

Sire Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington : bonjour! Moi je suis Sire Nicholas de… de quoi déjà? eee… oh pis zut je me souviens plus du reste de mon nom! C'tait quoi l'idée à mes parents d'aller trouver une cochonerie si compliquée que ça… non mais…

Peeves : ils étaient idiots comme toi!

MPZT : j'aime pas ton nom Nick. 

Harry : tout le monde l'appelle Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

MPZT : WAHOOO! SUPERBE! Mais… j'aime pas ça. C'est laid. Voyons voir en anglais… Nearly-Headless Nick! YOUPI! Ça c'est hot!

Tlm : ¬_¬

MPZT: t'es qui toi?

Peeves : moi?

MPZT : nan le chien du voisin.

Tlm : hein?

MPZT : ¬_¬ TOI!

Peeves: ah moi je suis un esprit frappeur! Je m'appelle Peeves!

MPZT: cool! T'as vu Poltergeist? 

Peeves : eee… non.

MPZT : parce que c'est avec un esprit frappeur aussi… too bad. Alors... eeee… Peeves je veux que tu chantes une chanson!

Peeves : quoi?

MPZT : mais oui, mais oui! ^_^

Peeves : pourquoi?

MPZT : parce que je veux. *fait le move des jedi pour manipuler les âmes faibles* tu chantes une chanson.

Peeves : pourquoi tu fais des mouvements bizarres?

MPZT : oh zut ça marche po c'est d'l'arnaque ces films-lo. Mais Peeves tu chantes ta chanson pareil!

Peeves : ok debord…

MPZT ^_^: silence on écoute.

Peeves*chante comme dans le jeu sur ordi du 1er livre* : Harry Potter il est pas beau! Il ressemble à un crapaud!

MPZT *regarde Harry*: t'a ben raison toi…

Peeves : Mon nom c'est PEEEEVES!

MPZT : ¬_¬je sais. Mais Nearly-Headless Nick, pourquoi on t'appelle comme ça?

Nearly-Headless Nick : parce que l'épas qui a essayé de me décapiter a pas réussi il a oublié un morceau *montre à MPZT*

MPZT : … ouach. Pauvre toi. Je vais t'aider. *arrache complètement la tête de Nick avec ses pouvoirs* T'es guéri!

Nearly-Headless Nick : MERCI! 

MPZT: tssssss tu peux pu t'appeler Nearly-Headless Nick maintenant. Tu vas t'appeler Headless Nick tout court! 

Headless Nick tout court : comme vous voulez maître.

MPZT : ¬_¬ Headless Nick! Pas de tout court! bon tu me fatigue. Vous avez d'autres fantômes?

Baron Sanglant : y'a moi.

MPZT : t'es qui toi?

Baron Sanglant : Je suis le Baron Sanglant. Je suis le seul qui peut contrôler Peeves!

MPZT : t'étais. Maintenant y'a moi. Nananananananana ^_^

Peeves : c'est même po vrai.

MPZT : QUECÉ J'AI DIT?

Peeves *tite voix* : je suis désolé…

MPZT *gros sourire* : I rule! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Bon vous avez d'autres fantômes?

Moine Gras : Bonjour! Je suis le moine gras!

MPZT : t'es gonflé à l'hélium toi aussi?

Moine Gras : hein?

MPZT: laisse faire. Alors t'es qui à part le moine gras?

Moine Gras : je suis personne.

MPZT : nan nan nan nan nan. Je veux une autre réponse.

Baron Sanglant : c'est pas sa faute! Personne nous a fait une histoire à nous alors on est personne! On a juste un nom! …é_è

MPZT : ^_^ moi je vais vous faire une histoire. Le moine gras t'étais un moine gras puis un jour tu as pogné une crise cardiaque et tu es mort. Le baron sanglant tu étais un baron et un jour quelqu'un t'a embroché avec sa lance et tu es mort. Voi-là! ^_^ Bon alors j'ai vu le fantôme de poufsouffle, lui de gryffondor, et celui de serpentard. Il est ou celui des serdaigles?

Mimi Geignarde : ICI!

Harry : t'es le fantome des serdaigles?

Mimi Geignarde : oui. T'a un problème?

Harry : eee… non.

MPZT : bonjour. Qui es-tu?

Mimi Geignarde : mimi!

MPZT : ton vrai nom.

Mimi Geignarde : ben c'est mimi…

MPZT: mais non! Ça doit être Miriam, ou Michelle, ou Mirabelle, ou Michelin, je sais pas moi mais c'est quoi ton vrai nom?

Mimi Geignarde : Miaulement.

MPZT : tu t'appelles Miaulement?

Miaulement : oui.

MPZT : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Po bonne!

Miaulement : snif snif…

MPZT : c'correct, on a le droit d'avoir un nom ben ben laid. 

Miaulement : 9_9

MPZT : mais ton nouveau nom c'est mimi. Juste mimi. Parce que sinon c'est ben trop long.

Mimi : ok.

MPZT : bon j'en ai marre des fantômes.

Harry : chui la moi!

MPZT : ouais… mais… J'AI UNE IDÉE! Je vais devenir professeur!

Harry : de quoi?

MPZT : de tout! Alors… va chercher tes amis. On commence par métamorphose.

*********************

Harry : c'est quoi ton trip MZPT de mettre _toujours_ 20 étoiles?

MPZT : de quoi tu te mèles? Et mon nom c'est _PO_ MZTP c'est MPZT.

Harry : Eille! Y'en a 21!

MPZT : oh ****

Harry : je pensais que tu en mettais toujours 20!? T'a changé pour 4?

MPZT : ¬_¬

********************

Harry : c'est bizarre hein, parce que pendant le temps que tu faisais tes 20 tites étoiles, moi j'ai eu le temps d'aller chercher Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Drago, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbly, Trelawney et Voldie!

MPZT : mes 20 étoiles sont MAGIQUES!!! ^_^

Harry : -_-

MPZT : bon, bienvenu à mon cours de métamorphose. Aujourd'hui on va apprendre à transformer les Drago en fouines!

Drago : è_é

Tlm : …

MPZT : HAHAHAHAHA quelle bonne blague, quelle bonne blague!

Sirius : hahahahahaha c'est super drôle!

*une hache revole et coupe la tête de Sirius*

Sirius : x_x

MPZT : Kina, qui est-ce qui t'a permis de venir les tuer _MÊME_ dans _MA_ fic? *voir les fics de KaWiNe*

Kina : bonjour les amis!

Harry : t'as tué mon parain!

Kina : oui et? Tu veux mourir aussi? J'ai LE rasoir à DOUBLES LAMES!! YEAH! *note : c'est une idée à KAWINE pas a moi le rasoir…*

Harry : non non tu peux faire ce que tu veux…

Kina : ah tien salut mic!

Harry : qui c'est mic?

MPZT : eeee… le chien du voisin…

Harry : HAHA! MPZT C'EST PAS TON VRAI NOM!

MPZT : ¬_¬

Voldie : eille tout le monde! J'ai changé d'idée! Je veux être écologiste!

MPZT et Kina et Harry et le reste : ¬_¬

Voldie *chante* : MON BEAUUUUUUUUUU SAPIIIIIIIIN ROOOOOIIIII DES FORÊÊÊÊTS! TU GARDES TA PAAAAAAAARUREEEEEEEEEE!

MPZT et Kina et …

Harry : t'a tu fini t'as juste à dire tout le monde!

Tlm : ¬_¬

Sirius : Sans vouloir vous brusquer, je suis mort.

MPZT : et? Qui est-ce que ça dérange?

Voldie : moi! C'était mon frère!

MPZT : c'était pas ton fils?

Voldie : oh pi je le sais pu moi… Peu importe… eille tout le monde! J'ai une idée! On joue au shtroumphs!

Tlm : ouiiiiiiiiiii!

MPZT : mais avant je voudrais vous dire que…

Louna : MPZT tu dois mettre le copyright parce que c'est amalia pi moi qui avons mis ça dans notre fic et…

MPZT : c'est ça j'allais faire. Tu veux jouer avec nous?

Louna : eeeeeuh… non je crois que je vais y aller…

Voldie : LA LA LA SHTROUMPH LA LA, VIENT SHTROUMPHER EN COEURRRRRRR, LA LA LA SHTROUPH LA LA, ÇA T'PORTRA BONHEUR!

Harry : ok moi je suis le shtroumph à lunette!

Sirius : moi je suis le shtroumph sans tête!

MPZT : … vous voulez pas jouer à ça pour de vrai?

Tlm sauf Kina : ben oui!

MPZT : ¬_¬

Kina : pourquoi on s'amuse pas à les tuer?

MPZT : parce qu'il faut pas c'est vilain. 

Kina : :'(

MPZT : Lupin pourquoi tu dis rien depuis le début?

Lupin : eille je suis pas tout seul! Hermione, Ron, Drago, … finalement, y'a juste Harry, Sirius pi Voldie qui ont parlé.

MPZT : c'est donc ben vrai ça! TOUS LES AUTRES SUR LA CHAISE ÉLECTRIQUE! 

Kina : pourquoi on les brûle pas?

MPZT : ON LES BRÛLE! OUI! OUI!

Tlm : …

MPZT : eeeeee pourquoi on vous brûle déjà?

Tlm : ¬_¬

Kina : Parce qu'ils ont rien diiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!!

MPZT : ah ouais c'est vrai! Mais pourquoi on les brûlerait?

Kina : ooooooo comon MPZT !

MPZT: non. On va... les faire parler! 

Harry : po comme au dernier chapitre?!

MPZT : eeee… OUI!

Harry: oh non… penses-y un peu les lecteurs ils seront pas contents si c'est _encore_ les mêmes choses!

MPZT : pourquoi tu penses qu'ils ont reviewé? C'est parce qu'ils aimaient ça! 

Kina : épais!

MPZT : eee… ok bon. Alors… HERMIONE! Tu as tué d'autres bateaux?

Hermione : eeee… non. 

MPZT: des avions debord?

Hermione : non plus

MPZT : bon qu'est-ce que t'as fait qui va pas du tout avec ton caractère ?

Hermione : je suis enceinte!

MPZT : :D et… de qui?

Hermione : … je peux pas le dire.

MPZT : oui oui tu vas le dire! Compte sur moi ; )

Hermione : en fait je suis enceinte de personne. Il est arrivé tout seul.

MPZT : ¬_¬ ton nom c'est Hermione pas Marie alors asseye po.

Hermione : ok ok… c'est… *jette un regard désespéré à Drago* Drago!

Drago : eeee…*voit Hermione lever une casserole*oui oui c'est vrai je m'en souviens!

Hermione : c'est ça.

MPZT : *septique* t'es sûre?

Hermione : mais oui! Quand même! Tu penses quand même po que j'avais les yeux fermés!

MPZT : on sait jamais… huum… Drago. Tu as un aveu à nous faire?

Drago : non. Rien! Tout le monde sait que je suis parfait moi! =^_^=

MPZT : … non. TU VAS LE DIRE!

Kina : je peux le tuer?

MPZT :…euh… non.

Drago : dire quoi?

MPZT : UNE GRANDE RÉVÉLATION!

Drago : ok… c'est pas vrai la révélation d'Hermione.

MPZT : HAHA! JE SAVAIS! Hermione, c'est qui?

Hermione : ee… ^_^' ok ok je vais vous le dire…  c'est Dobby!

MPZT : ¬_¬

Hermione: mais c'est vrai!

MPZT : … bon… euh ben… félicitations?

Hermione : merci, merci, j'aimerais remercier ma mère, mon père, mon chat, mon chien…

MPZT : et moi?

Hermione :…

Harry : 'mione, t'as pas de chien…

Hermione : j'parlais d'Ron…

MPZT :  ça s'en vient plate…qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire?

Rogue : on joue à la tague barbecue!

MPZT : qui est-ce qui t'as permi de venir toi?

Louna : c'est moi! Je suis venu te piquer ta place MPZT! JE veux être ThE mAsTeR oF uNiVeRs !!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Eeeeee… ça me va mal rire de même hein?

MPZT : eee…. oui

Louna : oups! Désolée =^_^=… hihihi!!! (dsl veut po tofenser)

MPZT : Revenons à nos moutons…

Ron : bêêêêêêêêêêê!!!!!!!!!

Tlm : c'est un mouton!!!

Harry : hiiiiiiiiiiiaaaannn!!!!!!

Tlm : c'est un cheval!!!

Hermione : ouaf ouaf!!!

Tlm : c'est un chien!!!

Dumbledore : coin coin!!

Tlm : c'est un canard!!

MPZT : nioc nioc!!!!

Tlm :…

MPZT : C'est un canard qui va par en arrière!!!!

Tlm : ¬_¬

Kina : Je vais te tuer!!!

Tlm : C'est un tueur à gage!!!!

Kina : OUIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Tlm : HAAAAAAA!!!

MPZT : Louna on a plus le choix il faut qu'on s'allie!

Kina : j'veux rien vous faire j'veux juste tuer Voldemort!!!

MPZT : Voldie tu veux dire.

Louna : ok pas de problèmes alors… *tout le monde à part Voldie se rasseoit*

Harry : ça marche pas ton histoire MPZT on était pas assis on peut pas se rasseoir!

MPZT :… eeeee… ben la…

Kina *sort son rasoir* : HAHA Voldie je vais te tuer!!!!

Voldie * se met à genou* : NON NON NON par pitié!

Kina : Alors… tu vas me faire des push-up! ^_^

Voldie : oui maître *fait des push-up*

Kina : pi des abdos.

Voldie : mais chui po capaaaaaaaaaaable…

Kina : TU LES FAIS!

Voldie : ok ok… *fait des abdos*

Ron : eille Hermione qu'est-ce qu'une vache dit quand elle te rencontre?

Hermione : eeeeee… je sais pas…

Ron *chante* : WE ARE FAMILYYYYY!!!

Hermione: è_é

Ron: haha j'te le devais…

MPZT : …vous avez déjà remarqué à quel point on est petit?

Cerendy : EILLE *ya juste elle qui peut comprendre*

MPZT : non mais je veux dire quand on pense à l'univers… on est si petit, puis vous pensez qu'il y aurait de la vie autre part qu'ici? Vous croyez qu'il y a une limite à l'Univers? Quand on pense, vous savez, ensuite ce serait du vide, mais ça ne peut pas être du vide, s'il n'y a plus rien, mais le rien, si c'est la limite, ça ne peut pas être du rien, c'est… puis on se l'imagine gris, mais s'il n'y a plus rien c'est pas gris, mais il faut que ça est une couleur, mais ça se peut pas, parce qu'il y a pas de couleur… vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

Tlm : ZzZzZzZzZzZz…

Hermione : c'est si passionnant!!!!

MPZT : ces questions m'intriguent. Je vous laisse là pour aujourd'hui pour y penser plus sérieusement *joke*

MICHI DAVOIR LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

Bon… je sais c'tait pas fameux… c'est juste fou… pi si Kawine, Louna, Cerendy Potter ou Valeria Granger (dsl j'ai pa pu tmettre next time ^^) ont un probleme avec cque jai dit ben vous pouvez vous plaindre…


	3. Ça se corse

Merci énormément pour les 24 reviews en deux chapitres… c'est vraiment super gentil! :) 

MPZT : coucou! me revoilà!

Harry : oh oh…

MPZT : bonjour Harry! Comment ça va?

Harry : très bien…

MPZT : tu es sûr? On dirait que tu es malade… tu veux que j'appelle une amie à moi qui pourrait te soigner? LOUNA VIENT ICI!!!

Louna : Bonjour!

MPZT : Louna, Harry il est malade.

Louna : et? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

MPZT : ben c'est pas toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais devenir vétérinaire? Je veux que tu soignes mon ami. 

Louna : oui, mais les vétérinaires ça soigne les animaux!

MPZT : ben c'est ça j'ai dit, soigne Harry.

Louna : d'accord. *se tourne vers Harry* viens mon petit! Viens! Je vais pas te manger! Gentil!

Harry : ¬_¬

MPZT : ya pas l'air de vouloir…

Louna : non. D'ailleurs je vais te laisser, j'ai un cas assez urgent de vache ayant attrapé le S.R.A.S…

MPZT : tu dois parler de Snape!

Louna : oui, c'est ça, j'avais oublié son nom… Au revoir!

Harry : c'est qui Snape?

MPZT : -_- c'est ton prof de potion.

Harry : Mais ça veut dire que… Rogue?!? Il est mort?! Oh non, le pauvre! …au fait, tu crois que je suis sur son testament?

MPZT : idiot! Aaaah,vraiment, les traducteurs de nos jours! Ils effacent la mémoire de leurs patients et remplacent! C'est un vrai lavage de cerveau! Après ils se souviennent même plus des noms anglais!

Harry : …hein?

MPZT : oublie ça… eee… pourquoi on forme pas un groupe?

Harry : un groupe de quoi?

MPZT : de jedi pour protéger toute la galaxie ¬_¬

Harry : il y a des méchants qui veulent nous détruire ?!?

MPZT :…

Harry : ah, c'était une blague? … Hahaha j'ai bien joué le jeu, hein? C'tait pour que les autres ils croient que c'est vrai! 

MPZT : *regard autour* y'a personne d'autre que nous… -_-

Harry : ah non… pourtant … eee ^^'

MPZT : Alors maintenant on va faire un groupe de musique!  Ça va être full bon! Genre classic/punk avec une touche de country… 

Harry : je comprend po.

MPZT : normal, t'es un gars.

Harry : ¬_¬ toi aussi.

MPZT : ^^' euh… ouais. Bon. T'as raison… mais… peu importe. Alors on laisse un laps de temps de trois jours pour que le monde se prépare, après on fait les auditions, pi après on fonde le groupe! Cool, non? 

Harry : euh… oui.

MPZT: bon toi tu le dis à tous tes amis, pi il faut qu'ils soient prêts dans trois jours. On va retenir 15,3 finalistes.

Harry : comment tu veux retenir 15,3 finalistes?

MPZT : … eee… ben… toi tu t'occupes pas de ça c'est ma job va chercher ta gagne!

********************

Harry : j'te gage qu'encore une fois, trois jours se sont écoulés pendant que tu faisais tes étoiles?

MPZT : oui! Comment tu as deviné?

Harry : je sais pas… prémonitions…

MPZT : cooooool !!!!

Trelawney : ah ouais? Toi aussi ça t'arrive? Super! On est fait pour s'entendre! Tu veux venir me rejoindre dans la tour de divination ce soir à 10 heures…?

Harry :euh… je sors déjà avec quelqu'un…

Chourave : avec moi!

Harry : … eee… ben…

MPZT : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Trelawney?

Trelawney : ben je viens passer les auditions! Je suis sûre que vous allez me prendre comme danseuse! Je danse si bien!

MPZT : je suis désolé, mais c'est réservé aux jeunes.

Trelawney : è_é pardon?! Aux JEUNES? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Que je suis vieille?

MPZT : …oui

Trelawney : J'ai seulement 15 ans! Comment peux-tu me faire ça? À moi!

MPZT :… o_O ok… participe! bon, commençons les auditions. Premier participant… Trelawney!

Trelawney : bonjour, bonjour. Aujourd'hui, je me présente comme danseuse. Je vais mettre ma musique préférée, et vous verrez comme je suis bonne! *part sa musique, sauf tout d'un coup tout devient noir*

Trelawney : zut! Moi qui danse siii bien!!!

MPZT : bizarre…qui a bien pu faire ça ?

*les lumières se ralument*

Harry : oh non! Il fait noir! Je vois rien! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir?!?

MPZT : ouvre les yeux, ça va peut-être être moins « noir »… -_-

Harry *ouvre les yeux* : ah ben ten donc c'est tout clair!

*Dumbledore apparaît sur la scène et prend Trelawney en otage en lui mettant un gun sur la nuque*

Dumbledore : HAHA! Je suis devenu méchant et je vais tous vous tuer!!!

Harry : oh non! Pauvre de nous!

Dumbledore : MUHAHAHAHAHAHA que c'est fun d'être méchant!

Trelawney : je veux essayer moi aussi!

Dumbledore : copieuse! C'est mon idée! 

Trelawney : celui qui l'dit celui qui l'est! Je veux être méchante moi aussi.

Dumbledore : d'accord. Mais moins que moi.

Trelawney : non c'est moi qui est le plus méchante!

Dumbledore : non! C'est moi!

Trelawney : prouve-le!

Dumbledore : euh… *fais une grimace :p à Trelawney* tiens! 

Trelawney : c'est moi qui est plus méchante! Regarde! *tire la barbe de Dumbledore*

Dumbledore : ok,ok je me rends, c'est Trelawney la plus méchante!

Trelawney : :D *prend le fusil à Dumbledore* alors bon qu'est-ce qu'ils font les méchants pour être méchants?

MPZT : … Trelawney, les fusils ça se tient dans l'autre sens!

Trelawney : hum… *se tourne vers Dumbledore* tu crois qu'il a raison?

Dumbledore : il faudrait essayer…

Trelawney : ok. *tire sur Dumbledore* Haha MPZT tu t'es trompé regarde ça a marché j'ai tué Dumbledore! Comme c'est super ce jeu!

MPZT :…

Trelawney : HAHA je suis la cruauté incarnée! Je vais semer la terreur dans le monde comme on sème des petites marguerites violettes dans le jardin!

MPZT : ¬_¬

Harry : il faut faire quelque chose! Sinon ça va être la fin du monde!

*tite musique de mission impossible part*

MPZT : c'est une mission pour le super commando SCQVALFDMCOAUBDBCADTR!!!!!!

Tlm : hein?

MPZT : Super Commando Qui Va Arrêter La Fin Du Monde Comme On Arrête Une Balle De Baseball C'est-À-Dire Très Vite!

Harry : ça fait pas un peu long?

Hermione : c'est vrai que…

MPZT : au moins ça sonne pas comme « SALE »!

Trelawney: muhahahahahaha je vais tous vous tuer!!!!

Harry : pourquoi on joue pas aux échecs à la place?

Ron : bonne idée!

Trelawney : oooooooooooooh :( moi j'aimais bien ce jeu!

Hermione : t'as tué Dumbledore!

Dumbledore: c'est pas grave, je me faisais vieux...

Ron : t'es pas mort?

Dumbledore : je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais un dieu?

Tlm : ¬_¬

Dumbledore : oui oui! Regardez dans le ciel. Vous voyez ma constellation?

Tlm : non…

Dumbledore : et bien c'est justement pour ça! Je suis descendu du ciel pour venir sur terre! C'est pour ça que vous ne voyez pas ma constellation!

Trelawney : cooool! Tu es un méchant dieu?

Dumbledore : oui!

Trelawney : coooool!

Dumbledore : j'ai meme des supers pouvoirs!

Trelawney : comme te transformer en dragons à six têtes et parler le chinois et l'inuit?

Dumbledore : euh… pas exactement… mais je peux faire ça! *fait une roue*

MPZT : ¬_¬

Trelawney : O_O wooooooooooow! Et tu peux cracher du feu aussi?

Dumbledore : …non… mais… *vient voir MPZT* dis, tu pourrais me faire cracher du feu?

MPZT : hum… d'accord… mais en échange tu vas… te raser les cheveux! ^^

Hermione : ouach…

MPZT : bon c'est vrai oublie ça…

*PAM!*

Trelawney : oups! J'ai accroché la tite gachette ^^'.

*BOUM*

*une ombre transperce le plafond et vient s'écraser par terre*

Sirius : bonjour!

Harry : Sirius!

Hermione : tu n'étais pas mort?

Sirius : toi non plus?

Hermione : …

Harry : mais comment tu es revenu à la vie?

Sirius : ben… je marchais sur un nuage pis tout à coup j'ai reçu une balle dans le pied. Je suis alors tombé sur le côté et je suis arrivé ici!

Trelawney : c'est moi qui t'as ressuscité? 

Sirius : oui!

Trelawney : mais je veux être méchante moi!

Sirius :…

*toutes les lumières se ferment*

MPZT : Dumbledore ça s'en vient plate

Dumbledore : mais c'est pas moi!

Trelawney : moi non plus. Vous pensez que c'est un extra-terrestre qui veut nous manger?

MPZT : non non Ron est là…

Harry : j'ai fait pipi dans ma culotte…

MPZT : ¬_¬

Hermione : Ron, lâche mon bras.

Ron : mais je tiens pas ton bras!

Hermione : Harry, alors!

Harry: moi non plus!

Hermione : euh… qui est-ce qui tien mon bras?

Voix sinistre : c'est moi!

Hermione : HAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Voix sinistre : Maintenant, je vais vous manger!

Ron : pour de vrai?

Voix sinistre : ben non, c't'une joke!

Harry : tu vas pas nous manger?

Voix sinistre : non non, je vais seulement vous emmener dans mon vaisseau spatial pour faire des étutes sur vous!

Draco *arrive dans la pièce* : bonjour les amis! Pourquoi il fait si noir?

Voix sinistre : parce que je vais vous kidnapper!

MPZT : ah, si c'est juste ça, pas de problème…

*le méchant à la voix sinistre claque des doigts et Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago, Trelawney, Sirius, Dumbledore et MPZT s'endorment*

********************

*tout le monde se réveille*

Ron : on est où?

Hermione : dans le vaisseau des extra-terrestres! Ils nous ont enlevé!

Harry : quoi?

Extra-terrestre : oui! On va vous étudier pour voir si vous feriez des bons esclaves.

Harry : quoi? C'est pas gentil du tout ça! J'vais l'dire à ma maman! Eee…eee… mon papa est plus fort que le tien!

Hermione : harry, tes parents sont morts…

Harry : et? Qui est-ce que ça dérange?

Sirius : moi! Pour de vrai, tu es mon fils! C'était moi le mari à Lily!

MPZT : c'est pas Voldie son père?

Sirius : non! Le frère jumeau de Harry enlevé à la naissance à cause d'un complot futur est le fils de Voldemort, mais harry est MON fils!

MPZT : comment ça ils sont frères si ils ont pas le même père?

Sirius : euh…

Dumbledore : moi je sais! C'est que Voldemort et Sirius sont la même personnes!

MPZT : hum… ça marche pas ton affaire…

Trelawney : je suis désolé de devoir vous interrompre, mais je me demande qui sont ces gens…

MPZT : mais… c'est Emilia!

Emilia : oui! C'est moi! Je me suis fait kidnapper par un méchant bonhomme avec Lupin et Rogue!

Harry : ah, c'est là qu'il est Rogue. Professeur Rogue, il y a un méchant monsieur qui s'appelle.. Sniper je crois qui a pris votre place comme professeur! … Au fait, quelqu'un a un pantalon de rechange?

MPZT : ¬_¬

Trelawney : mais c'est pas juste! C'est moi la méchanceté incarnée! 

Hermione : ils sont pas si méchants que ça!

Harry : peut-être qu'ils sont pas méchants, mais ils sont pas beau!

*tout d'un coup le vaisseau se met à shaker et la moitié décroche. Lupin et Rogue tombent dans le trou*

Hermione : oh non! Les pauvres!

*c'est alors que Harry se met à crier comme un malade. Tout le monde se retourne pour voir ce qui lui fait peur, et…*

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

J'ai eu ben ben ben d'la misère à l'écrire… jusqu'à ce que Mariecool me rappelle que la clé d'un délire c'est l'improvisation! Il faut écrire tout ce qui nous passe par la tête et pas faire attention à ce que ça tienne debout ou pas! au gros pire, ça tiendra assis! Hahahahaha ta yeule mpzt.

Emilia Potter et Louna sont deux auteurs de fanfiction.net, pour ceux qui le sauraient pas. Je suis dsl à tout ceux à qui j'aurait dis que vous seriez là ça va être retardé au prochain chapitre j'ai une idée.

Si jamais quelqu'un de vous attendrait la suite de Trelawney et ses amis, Dans une Galaxie près de chez vous ou Le petit chaperon rouge, j'ai commencé la suite des trois, ça devrait venir assez vite… j'espere )

Ah oui aussi je reprends les cours demain alors… je vais sûrement aller plus vite dans cette fic parce que plus il y a de cours plate pour penser à des bonnes idées, plus c'est facile de faire des bons chapitres ^^.


	4. de plus en plus x,x

Dernier chapitre :

_ *tout d'un coup le vaisseau se met à shaker et la moitié décroche. Lupin et Rogue tombent dans le trou*_

_Hermione : oh non! Les pauvres! _

_*c'est alors que Harry se met à crier comme un malade. Tout le monde se retourne pour voir ce qui lui fait peur, et…*_

MPZT: … euh… je vois rien moi…

Ron : moi non plus

Harry *pointe du doigt* : là! Là!

Emilia : quoi là?

Harry : c'est la mouche! Elle m'a fait un regard méchant!

MPZT : ¬_¬

Hermione : … je crois que je vais me plaindre à la confédération des protecteurs de personnes se retrouvant kidnappées par des extra-terrestres et dont la moitié du vaisseau spatial s'écroule! Non mais regardez-moi ça! Une minuscule secousse et tout le monde à bord tomberait et se retrouverait sur une petite planète!

*il y a une minuscule secousse et tout le monde à bord tombe et se retrouve sur une petite planète*

Ron : Hermione t'aurait du te la boucler…

Hermione : ouais hein!

Tlm: ¬_¬

Draco: bon! Je suis pris sur une petite planète avec une gagne de malade…

MPZT : vous êtes donc ooooù?

Hermione : hein?

Trelawney : ^_^ il a l'air sympa ce jeu! VOUS ÊTES DONC OOOOOÙ?! 

Dumbledore : tous en même temps! 1-2-3-go!

Dumbledore et Trelawney : VOUS ÊTES DONC OOOOOÙ?!

Tlm : ¬_¬

Hermione : mais où sont Lupin et Rogue?

MPZT : ils ont du passer à côté de la planete

Harry : ouais hein c'est normal c'est des gars y'ont pas de cerveau ils sont pas assez lourd pour tomber sur la planète

Trelawney : è_é HUM HUM *à la Umbridge pour ceux qui ont lu le 5…* J'exige des excuses. Je ne puis accepter de telles insultes…

Tlm :… ¬_¬

Dumbledore : est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils sont morts? 

MPZT : ben… à moins qu'ils aient ben ben ben du souffle…

Emilia : pauvre eux! Snif un moment de silence! 

Tlm : U.U

*soudain un gros méchant bonhomme sort de la forêt*

Harry : ya pas de forêt pourtant…

MPZT : eee ^^' maintenant oui!

Gros méchant bonhomme : pourquoi tu m'as appelé gros méchant bonhomme je suis petite et gentille et je suis une femme

MPZT : …oups ^^'

Petite gentille Bonnefemme : bon c'est mieux alors je suis une elfe!

Trelawney : coooooooool!

Hermione : ah ouais comme Legolas yé tellement beau!

Trelawney : oui hein? Avec sa grosse barbe rousse… je l'adore! C'est mon préféré! ^^

Hermione : ¬_¬ lui c'est gimly…

Petite gentille Bonnefemme : ouais vous êtes sur la terre du milieu! Vous nous connaissez?

Hermione : O_O ça existe?

Emilia : ah ça j'le prends pas Tolkien est venu ici il a tout copié et il a fait un livre après! Non mais vous avez vu ça?!?

MPZT *avec une tite pancarte* : NON AU PLAGIA! NON AU PLAGIA!

Tlm : ¬_¬

*tout d'un coup le vaisseau spatial s'écrase sur la petite planète et un gros monstre à trois têtes sort du vaisseau*

Gros monstre à trois tête : MUHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! Je vais tous vous manger!

Trelawney : ^^ MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Draco *assome Trelawney avec une branche* : -_-

Gros monstre à trois tête : je vais commencer par Dumbledore!

Dumbledore *fait des grimaces* : c'est moi l'premier! C'est moi l'premier! Nananananana

Hermione : hum… y'a quelque chose qui marche pas…

MPZT : c'est vrai! Les seules personnes qui connaissent Dumbledore sont celles qui ont lu le livre Harry Potter où qui sont des sorciers. Et le gros monstre à trois tête peut pas se faire passer pour un sorcier et il peut pas avoir lu de livre regarde la face qu'il a avec son gros nez il peut pas lire un si petit livre!

Dumbledore : c'est peut-être mon fils… 

Emilia : tu as eu des enfants avec un extra-terrestre?

Dumbledore : non pourquoi?

Tlm :…

Gros monstre à trois tête qui en fait n'en n'ai pas un : Ok, ok, je l'avoue, je suis pas un gros monstre à trois tête!

Sirius : t'es qui debord?

Gros monstre à trois tête affaire : la sœur jumelle de Harry enlevée à la naissance à cause d'un complot futur impliquant beaucoup les maraudeurs, Rogue, Lily, Dumbledore et Voldemort.

Tlm : o_O

MPZT : messemble j'ai déjà entendu ça…

Srius : oui! Mais c'est parce que quand j'ai eu Harry ben ils était 18 enfants tous jumeaux avec tous un père différent et ils ont été tous enlevés à la naissance en raison de complots futurs tous différents!

Harry : je savais! *se jette dans les bras du monstre*

MPZT : Harry, le monstre il a pas de bras.

Harry : eee… oups! ^^'

Gros monstre *repousse Harry* : pour de vrai je suis pas ta sœur! C'est une blague! ^^

Tlm (en passant c'est Tout Le Monde au cas ou…): …

Gros monstre *ôte son déguisement* : COUCOU!

Harry : HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!

À suivre! Dsl chapitre vraiment court mais c'est que j'ai pas trop le temps… j'espere que vous avez bien ris…

Eee

Louna j'essaie de te faire un en bas pace tu ris tout le temps en bas…

Eee

MERCI D'AVOIR LU!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!! ^^

Merci beaucoup à Cyngathi, Siria, Louna, Kawine, Satipy et la vache (non jfume rien ^^) pour vos review… euhm… et à « ton meilleur ami » … ben… on va dire…

Eille mon frere m'a pas reviewé è_é tes michant nic

Eee… vous auriez une idée pour un autre titre je le déteste comme ça se peut pas… 


	5. Pleins de jolis vaisseaux!

~*~ 

Dernier chapitre :

_Harry : HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!_

_Gros monstre *ôte son déguisement* : COUCOU!_

~*~

Mariecool : BONJOUR!

MPZT : ¬_¬

Emilia : c'est qui elle?

Harry : une méchante madame pas gentille avec moi pi avec Ron pi avec Drago pi avec Hermione pi avec… *voir Mariecool's Stories c'est dans le même style que ça…*

MPZT : une folle

Mariecool : comment ça va?!?

Harry : fais-moi pas mal!

Mariecool : j'aime les minous

Emilia : o_O

Hermione : moi aussi!

Trelawney : ouais! Leurs entrailles sont parfaites pour les rituels pour savoir quelle heure il est quand on a pas de montre! C'est super pratique on a juste à trouver un minou, à le tuer, à prendre son intestin, à le jeter dans les airs pi quand il retombe tu regarde le chiffre que ça donne pi ça veut dire qu'il est cette heure-là!

MPZT : c'est pas plus pratique de trouver une montre?

Trelawney : n'insulte jamais l'art divinatoire mon garçon. Sinon, il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose de peu souhaitable!

MPZT : …

Harry : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici sale monstre?

Mariecool *regarde autour* : ou ça?

Harry : toi!

Mariecool : ben… rien… je suis la chef des extra-terrestres

Dumbledore : t'es une extra-terrestre? Coooooool j'peux-tu en être un moi aussi?

Tlm : ¬_¬

Mariecool : mais le vaisseau a crashé. Je sais pas pourquoi…

MPZT : mais tien où sont Drago, Ron et Sirius?

Emilia : juste là-bas regarde ils jouent à la corde à sauter

MPZT : ah ok

Trelawney : j'veux jouer moi aussi! *va les rejoindre*

Hermione : où est-ce qu'on est rendu?

MPZT : à la trentième ligne a peu près…

Hermione : ¬_¬ 

Mariecool : sur une planete!

Dumbledore : cooooooooooool j'peux tu en être une moi aussi?

Tlm : o_O

Sirius*revient avec Draco, Trelawney pi Ron* : aille tout le monde on chante des chansons de Walt Disney!

*tout d'un coup y'a un gros BIG PATACLAW pi un quelque chose s'écrase sur la planète*

Harry : oh non! C'une un monster qui veut me manger!

Hermione : non! C'est un vaisseau!

*une porte s'ouvre et Arabella Figg, Louna, Cerendy et Kina sortent*

Kina : t'étais pas mort toi? *pitche une hache a sirius*

Sirius : *évite la hache* chui ressucité!

Dumbledore *voit la hache arriver* : tien comme c'est joli! Vous connaissiez cette sorte d'oiseau? OUCH! 

MPZT : qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Arabella Figg : nous sommes le SCQVALFDMCOAUBDBCADTV!

Trelawney : cooooooooooool!

Figg : nous sommes venu vous chercher parce que la situation dans le monde est catastrophique! La couche d'ozone a été completement détruite par les voitures et le push-push en ca… ah non oups trompé de mission c'est que les sécheuses sont en train d'envahir le monde! 

*tite musique de Star Wars part*

Figg : elles ont conclues une alliance avec les cordes à linge et les tondeuses! Elles ont même kidnappé une précieuse personne. Cette personne est…

Review please!

Chapitre vraiment très très très court, je sais, mais j'en met plus souvent, alors… 

Merci d'avoir lu 

Merci aux revieweurs

Byebye

mpzt


	6. LA miiiiission :: regarde le ciel ::

Note: pour Figg, je tiens pas compte du 5eme livre… 

~*~ 

Dernier chapitre :

_Arabella Figg : nous sommes le __SCQVALFDMCOAUBDBCADTV!_

_Trelawney : cooooooooooool!_

_Figg : nous sommes venu vous chercher parce que la situation dans le monde est catastrophique! La couche d'ozone a été completement détruite par les voitures et le push-push en ca… ah non oups trompé de mission c'est que les sécheuses sont en train d'envahir le monde! _

_*tite musique de Star Wars part*_

_Figg : elles ont conclues une alliance avec les cordes à linge et les tondeuses! Elles ont même kidnappé une précieuse personne. Cette personne est…_

~*~

Figg : non en fait cette personne n'est pas une personne.

Tlm : -_-

Drago: bon! Un autre nobody *leve les yeux au ciel*

Figg : je veux dire que c'est pas un humain! *se jette sur Drago pi le fesse à coup de bâton de golf sorti de nulle part* Et cette personne pas humaine est… ^^ a) dobby b) goyle c)  hummmmmmmm *réfléchit* toutes ces réponses sauf b) !

Trelawney : eeee… ce serait pas d) par hasard?

Figg : attend je vais regarder dans mes notes… ah non désolé!

Harry : c'est c)!

Figg: non! C'est pas c)!

Hermione : alors logiquement ça va être b)… de toute façon, entre dobby et goyle, c'est pas difficile de voir que c'est goyle est le plus inhumain!

Figg : non! C'est pas b)! ok mon tour maintenant… moi je dis que c'est… eee… a)! Attendez *regarde dans ses notes* mais oui, NOUS AVONS UNE GRANDE GAGNIANTE! Il y a bien une miss Arabella Figg dans la pièce? Madame Figg, levez votre main pour que tout le monde puisse vous voir! *lève les deux mains et se met à sauter sur place* c'est moi! C'est moi! J'ai gagné! *se tourne vers Drago* je vais avoir de l'argent! *se tourne vers Hermione* nananananana!

Tlm : …o_O

Figg : bref, c'est Dobby qui s'est fait kidnappé.

Hermione : mais c'est que la lettre c)…

Mariecool : et t'as fait exploser mon vaisseau spatial rien que pour ça?

Figg : pas eplosé, j'ai juste fait un petit troup… tout petit ^^'

Mariecool : -_-

Louna : ok tout le monde on va faire les qualifications pour voir qui va faire partie du SCQVALFDMCOAUBDBCADTV!

Dumbledore : tv? On va regarder la télévision?

Tlm :…

Louna : mais avant on va faire un debrefing comme dans les films ^^ Venez on va aller s'asseoir dans le vaisseau!

*un escalier apparaît et tout le monde se met à monter les marches*

Lavande : AAAAAAAAOUCH! AU SECOURS! À ÇA FAIT MAL!

Ron : mais c'est la voix de… de… de…

Dumbledore : ah ouais king dedede dans kirby!

Ron : non! C'est Lavande!

MPZT : j'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle avait ce nom-là… il m'fatigue! J'aurais du prendre le temps de le changer dans le premier chapitre… é_è *soupir*

Dumbledore : ouais hein un peu plus j'l'acceptais pas au collège tellement il est pas beau! Mais si je fonctionnais comme ça j'te dis y'aurais pas grand sorcier! Check les noms! Her-mio-ne! t'as tu vu ça autre part que ça toi? Pi Ronald! C'est démodé pas à peu près! Harry ça sonne mal, Lavande c'est juste affreux, Ginny ça existe même pas, pi l'autre Neville! Pffffffff pi là j'vous parle pas des profs! Trelawney! OUACH! Rogue! McGonagall! Chourave! C'est tu assez HORIBBLE?!? (désolé à tous les ronald, hermione, harry, lavande, neville, mcgonagall, chourave, trelawney et ginny^^')

Tlm :…

MPZT : Dumbledore t'es supposé t'appeler Dumbly.

Dumbly : oups c'est vrai ^^'

Cerendy : non moi je l'appelle Dumdum moi! : (

Mariecool : j'aime mieux Dumbledore quand même on va pas modifier ce siiiiiiiiii joli nom!

Dumbledore : ^^ tu m'aimes?

Mariecool : ¬_¬ non pas vraiment… ^^c'est juste que j'me dis que si j'suis ben ben ben gentille tu me donnerais peut-être ton fumseck… 

Louna : moi chui avec mic!

MPZT : anyway c'est ma fic alors il va s'appeler Dumbly. : P

Emilia : y'avait pas Lavande qui criait?

Ron : oui! Vite! Allons la sauver!

Drago : oubliez ça avec le temps que ça vous a pris elle doit être morte…

Harry : c'est pas grave! On va faire former le SCQVSLLQSSPDLVBPDPDMET!!!!!!

Tlm : -_-

MPZT : cooooool! Ça veut dire quoi?

Harry : eeee attend… Super Commando Qui Va Sauver Les Lavande Qui… eee… j'm'en souviens plus ^^'

MPZT : ¬_¬

Ron : en tout cas on va sauver Lavande! Même si elle est morte!

Kina : au gros pire j'l'achèverai ^^

*tout d'un coup Lavande sort du bois*

Lavande : EILLE ÇA FAIT 2 MINUTES QUE J'HURLE PI VOUS VOUS DONNEZ MÊME PAS LA PEINE DE VENIR ME SAUVER! J'VOUS AIME PU è_é

Dumbledore : è_é moi non plus j't'aime plus on casse!

Lavande : o_0

Kina : t'es pas morte?

Lavande : euh… j'pense pas…

Kina : oooooo : (

Trelawney : eille Lavande j'avais prédit que tu arriverais là!

Lavande : ah oui? O_O

Trelawney : non pour de vrai je le savais pas pentoute mais chut!

Petite gentille bonnefemme : eille vous vous souvenez de moi? Tsé là j'ai disparut quand le vaisseau à Mariecool est tombé!

MPZT : oups ^^'

Petite gentille bonnefemme : c'est ça ça m'a coupé dans mon explication. Je voulais vous expliquer qu'il y a un gros problème ces jours-ci… Sauron est revenu! *prend la voix de Galadriel* *tite musique de Lord Of The Rings du début du film part* *un écran apparaît et un écran avec écrit LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX* 

MPZT *s'asseoit ak du pop corn* : cool! ^^

Petite gentille bonnefemme *en même temps que le tit film* : Il y a très longtemps… environ deux semaines… Plusieurs dentiers furent créés : Trois dentiers pour les Rois Elfes pace qui commencent à se faire vieux, Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains ils voulaient faire comme les elfes, Neuf pour les Hommes mortels pace ils trouvent que c'est à la mode. Mais il furent tous trahis! Le maléfique Sauron forgea en secret un dentier maître! Un dentier pour les manger tous! Un dentier pour les mastiquer! Un dentier pour les avaler tous et dans le bedon les digérer… Dans le pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres…

Drago : bon une fois c'est des anneaux, une autre fois des dentiers? Pfffffff

Louna : cool! On est dans le seigneur des anneaux maintenant?

MPZT : …le seigneur des dentiers on dirait… 

Emilia :oui oui Tolkien a tout volé!

Cerendy : euh pourquoi il a fait un dentier cette fois-ci?

Petite gentille bonnefemme : parce que il s'est dit que ça serait ben plus dur à arracher si c'est dans la bouche! T'as tu vu sa fasse à sauron!? Comment tu veux lui ôter son dentier?!

Tlm :…

Petite gentille bonnefemme : bon j'ai terminé! Au revoir!

Tlm :…

Lavande : eille personne a remarqué que j'était rendu dans le plâtre?! 

Ron : t'es dans le plâtre?

Lavande : gadons l'autre! Pourquoi j'aurais crié, c'tafaire?

Trelawney : peut-être parce que tu aurais vu… une couverture bleu! ^^ *se met à crampé comme une malade pliée et dix-huit se roule par terre*

Tlm :…

Harry : qu'est-ce que tu t'es cassé? Les os où le sang?

Lavande : -_- les os! *roule les yeux*

MPZT : tien j'ai des béquilles!

Lavande : ah enfin quelqu'un de censé! 

Hermione : euh… d'où est-ce que tu les as prises?

MPZT : de mon sac-à-dos pourquoi?

Hermione : depuis quand t'as un sac-à-dos?

MPZT : depuis une minute… pourquoi?

Hermione : où il était avant ton sac-à-dos?

MPZT : euh… ben dans ma poche… pourquoi?

Hermione : o_O

Harry :et comment tu te l'es cassé ton pied?

Lavande : ben… en m'enfargeant dans un tigre du bengal, tsé! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça soit d'autre?

MPZT : t'aurais pu te le pogner dans le micro-onde on sait jamais…

Sirius : ah tien il pleut!

Dumbledore : rentre-teeeeeeeeeeees moutons!

Louna : dumbly ta yeule.

*tout le monde rentre dans le vaisseau*

Louna : ok! Maintenant on fait le debreifing!

Harry : c'est quoi?

Louna : ben on arrange la mission genre…

Harry : cool!

*tite musique de mission impossible part*

Cerendy : mais avant il faut faire le test pour voir qui va faire partie de notre super commando! Vous prenez une tite feuille de papier pi vous la remplissez!

_Prénom : Sirius_

_Nom de Famille: Black_

_Nickname : Patmol_

_Âge : 36 ans_

_Trait caractéristique : j'ai les cheveux noirs pas propres et je suis presque toujours entouré de plein de filles fatigantes_

_Pourquoi je devrai faire partie du commando : parce que je suis beau, fort, élégant, intelligent, et tout et tout…_

_J'aime : pas Rogue, pas Trelawney, pas le chou-fleur, pas Queudver_

_J'aime pas : Rogue, Trelawney, le chou-fleur, Queudver_

_Prénom : eee… ah ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on m'a appelé par mon prénom que je l'ai oublié…_

_Nom de famille : Dumbledore_

_Nickname :  Dumbly_

_Âge : 261 ans_

_Trait caractéristique : pas besoin, tout le monde me connaît_

_Pourquoi je devrais faire partie du commando : parce que je suis le plus puissant des sorciers du monde et que je pus pas des pieds_

_J'aime : les gonzesses ^^, Mariecool, ma barbe, les poèmes_

_J'aime pas : perdre, ne pas gagner, ne pas être le meilleur, Trelawney_

Harry : y'a un méchant courant d'air qui m' brisé le poignet! Je peux pas écrire!

Drago : t'inquiète pas, je vais le faire pour toi *sourire machiavélique qui fait que toutes les filles s'évanouissent -_-*

_Prénom : Chose_

_Nom de Famille: Affaire_

Nickname : le balafré 

_Âge : 6 ans déjà! Je suis grand maintenant!_

_Trait caractéristique : J'ai un éclair raté étampé dans l'front_

_Pourquoi je devrais faire partie du commando : pace je suis le survivant, voyon!_

_J'aime : mon idole Drago_

_J'aime pas : ma malheureuse petite personne_

Prénom : Hermione est mon nom habituel, mais mon vrai est Hermiona. Mais j'aime pas trop le résultat donc j'ai changé pour Hermione. Mais quand je retroune à la maison je m'appelle Hermiona. 

_Nom de Famille: Granger-Rowling-Tolkien-Brin d'acier_

_Nickname : et bien il y a 'Mione, Herm', Hermione, parce qu'on peut le considérer comme un surnom, ou un nickname si vous préférez._

_Âge : ah zut! Je vais avoir besoin de ma calculatrice! Alors 14, 78734987119374109234710923471029354172309471049183790417234091237410924371209347102937410923874109238741095471039741023974103289417029471092384710932741092874102 ans, approximativement._

_Trait caractéristique : _

_Pourquoi je devrai faire partie du commando :_

_J'aime : _

_J'aime pas : _

Hermione : oh non! Zut! J'ai pas eu le temps de terminer!

_Prénom : Drago_

_Nom de Famille: Malefoy_

_Nickname : Dray_

_Âge : 15 ans_

_Trait caractéristique : je suis très très très beau et je sème l'évanouissement de toute la population féminine sur mon passage_

_Pourquoi je devrai faire partie du commando : parce que je suis le meilleur dans tout!_

_J'aime : moi_

_J'aime pas : ceux qui m'aiment pas_

_Prénom : Lavande_

_Nom de Famille: Brown_

_Nickname : Lav (pas pour lave-auto, non non)_

_Âge : 14  ans et demi_

_Trait caractéristique : je suis super belle et dans le plâtre_

_Pourquoi je devrai faire partie du commando : quelle question! Parce que ça me tante! pfffff_

_J'aime : Trelawney, moi, mes amies_

_J'aime pas : Harry, Ron, Hermione_

_Prénom : Ronald_

_Nom de Famille: Weasley_

_Nickname : c'est quoi un nickname?_

_Âge : 14 ans_

_Trait caractéristique : _

_Pourquoi je devrai faire partie du commando : _

_J'aime : _

_J'aime pas :_

MPZT : bon, il s'est endormi…

Prénom : Sibille 

_Nom de Famille: Trelawney_

_Nickname : Trelawitch_

_Âge : à peine 19 ans_

_Trait caractéristique : je suis super belle et jeune_

_Pourquoi je devrai faire partie du commando : parce que ça a l'air d'être un super bon jeu!_

_J'aime : les fleurs, la corde à sauter, les jeux sympas, rire de dumbly, être méchante_

_J'aime pas : les méchants, les jeux plates, Hermione_

Figg : bon, tout le monde a finit! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à choisir ceux qui feront partie du comando et à décider si on aide les terre du millieuen à se débarrasser des dentiers où on sauve notre planète de l'invasion des sécheuses! 

MERCI D'AVOIR LU!!

Il était plus long, j'espere que vous avez aimé…

Mais cette fois-ci, la décision est entre vos mains! Sois vous choisissez qu'ils restent sur la terre du milieu, soit ils retournent sur leur planete! Votez par review s'il-vous-plaît…

À bientôt pour la suite!


	7. Trelawney les prises d'otage oublie ça

Je sais que ça a mis du temps à venir mais… voilà la suite! J'espère que vous allez aimer…

Disclaimer : les persos de HP appartiennent à Rowling, je m'appartient, Louna s'appartient, Cerendy Potter s'appartient, Mariecool… bon vous voyez le principe?

Ch7 : Trelawney les prises d'otage oublie ça

Harry : bon… ça s'en vient long là… quand est-ce que vous allez nous donner les résultats?

Louna : ben … c'est Cerendy qui compile…

Cerendy : ah oui? C'est moi? Ah… il fallait le dire… *tit air innocent*

Tlm : ¬_¬

Cerendy : bon ok j'va aller voir là…

Trelawney : maudit qu'c'est long! Pourquoi on joue pas à un jeu en attendant? Moi chui la méchante! 

Dumbledore : tu vas faire de la magie noire?!?

Trelawney : oui! Beaucoup en plus! Quoique… attend là… 

Dumbledore : ouais hein? L'affaire à Voldemort ça a pas l'air de marcher ben ben fort de c'temps-ci… Quand j'vois ça j'me dis qu'j'ai bien fait d'pas devenir méchant quand j'tais jeune…

Trelawney : mais j'veux pas être gentille moi! Snif…

Dumbledore : ben t'as juste à être comme moitié-moitié!

Trelawney : …^_^ ouais! Je vais être une mage… grise! Une mage noire qui est pas noire parce que le bien gagne toujours!

Tlm : re¬_¬

Trelawney : bon… et bien… hum hum

*silence*

Trelawney : HUM HUM

Harry : tu as mal à la gorge?

Trelawney : non! Je veux que quelqu'un vienne m'interviewer!

Arabella Figg : mais avec plaisir! ^^

Trelawney : bon et bien comme vous savez je suis dorénavant la première mage grise.

Figg : *clin d'oeil* entre nous, c'est vrai que tu t'en viens pas mal vieille…

Trelawney : è_é pas dans ce sens-là! Je suis la première mage qui est méchante mais qui porte une robe grise! 

Figg : eee… d'accord…

Trelawney: bon là tu dois me demander c'est quoi la première chose que je vais faire après cette promotion inattendue.

Figg : Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous grisonnez?

Trelawney : è_é là c'est trop! Je suis PAS vieille!

Dumbledore : non non *regarde ailleurs en essayant de pas rire*

Hermione : ben là toi parle pas…

Ron : Hermione, je t'aime

Harry: et moi j'aime les ananas

Sirius : je suis la petite sirène!!

Draco : FARMEZ-LA!!!!

Trelawney : bon là je disais justement qu'en premier lieu pour célébrer ma promotion je vais… faire une prise d'otage! *lève le pouce, tend l'indexe et plis les autres pour faire un « gun » et le place sur la nuque de Figg* BOUGEZ PLUS!

Harry : c'est correct on bougeait pas

Trelawney : j'ai dis BOUGEZ PLUS!

Harry : non c'est que c'est genre juste qu'il y a personne qui a bougé…

Trelawney : è_é vous êtes supposé bouger! Paniquer! Sinon il va être plate le jeu :'(

Dumbledore : oki debord *fait la roue*

Trelawney : grrrr comme ça vous faîtes pas attention à mes menaces… Il y a pourtant l'un d'entre vous dont la vie est en danger de mort!!

Hermione : oh mais Ron c'est horrible! Qu'allons-nous faire?!

Ron : s'embrasser

Hermione : euh… oui?

Ron : ouais j'ai lu que ça aidais beaucoup dans les situations comme ça ^^

Hermione : oh! Si un livre le dit… *embrasse Ron*

Harry : *tite voix douce* Aaaaaaaaaimer, c'est c'qu'il y a d'pluuuuuus beaaaaaaauu… Aaaaaaaaiiiiimer… c'est monter siiiiiiiii haaaaaaaaauuuut…

Trelawney : et toucher… les ailes des moineaux… Aaaaiii… aille! Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi? *regarde Figg partir* tu es mon otage!

Figg : ah oui?

Trelawney: oui-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i !!!!!! : (

MPZT: bon on a fini de décider qui qui fera partie du SCQVALFDMCOAUBDBCADTV !!

Trelawney : ah oui? Oooooh *regard ginée =^_^=* je savais que vous me choisiriez!

Louna : on a jamais dis ça…

Trelawney : aille j'tu voyante ou po?!?

Louna :… po

Trelawney : …*rumine*

Harry: bon! Vous nous le dites-tu?

MPZT : on fait monter le suspens avant

Hermione : le GROS suspens… -_-

*vingt minutes plus tard*

Ron : ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzz

Lavande : bon… messemble on a assez angoissé comme ça … on peut tu le savoir maintenant?

Cerendy : nan!

*quatre ans plus tard*

MPZT : bon maintenant on va vous le dire!

Draco : asseye même po ça fait pas quatre ans la vieille aurait po tuffé tout ce temps-là…

Trelawney *regarde autour* : Dumbledore! Je pensais que tu étais un homme!

Dumbledore : Moi aussi, pourtant… c'est étrange…

Draco : ¬_¬

Louna : bon ok on avoue…

Cerendy : mais on vous dévoile tout pareil!

MPZT : 10$ le renseignement ¢_¢

Ron : snif… pense m'a laisser faire…

Draco : ouin… 10$ c'est beaucoup pour lui! Tsé y'est tellement pauvre il peut même po vivre dans une boîte en carton il vit dans une peinte de lait avec toute sa famille

Figg : moi j'ai du ¢a$h! *fait des grimaces* niack niack niack niack

Louna : ¬_¬ tu fais _déjà_ partie du commando t'as pas besoin de payer…

Figg : ah ouin c'est vrai…

Harry : c'est pas que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui marche pas mais c'est presque ça…

Hermione : oui hein…

Lavande : comment ça ELLE fait déjà partie du SCQVaffaire?

MPZT : eee =^_^= attendez là… j'avais po prévu cette question là vous êtes supposés être trop slow pour remarquer le détail…

Louna : eee… hihihi ^^

Cerendy : ok ouais mais tsé c'est parce que on l'a rencontré en chemin et on a décidé de la prendre avec nous parce qu'elle avait l'air bonne pi c'est ça là…

Mariecool *sort de son vaisseau spatial* : bon on a fini de le réparer. Vous leur avez tu dis à propos du Reality Show?

Hermione : QUOI?!?

MPZT et Cerendy et Louna : ^_^' hihihi

Hermione : QUOI?!?

Harry : c'correct 'Mione on a comprit…

Ron: non po moi

Hermione : c'est quoi cette histoire là?

MPZT : ce que t'as compris j'pense… ^^

Hermione : è_é VOUS AVEZ OSEZ?!? *étrangle MPZT*

Louna : ouais mais tsé… on a pas fait ben ben exprès là…

Mariecool : mesant qu'on a fait exprès! 

Louna : ¬_¬

Emilia : *sors du vaisseau* bon vous leur avez tout dit?

Ron : DIT QUOI?

Trelawney et Dumbledore : QUOI? ^____^

Tlm : ¬_¬

Hermione : ok j'vais vous expliquer c'est quoi un Reality Show c'est comme une émission où on filme des gens pi genre tsé ça se passe pour de vrai…

Lavande : Je passe à la télé?!? WAHOO!!!

Harry : OH MON DIEU!

Dumbledore : oui?

Harry : ¬_¬

Sirius: c'est quoi ça filmer?

Ron : ouais hein?

Draco : eumh… c'est vrai là tout ça?

Louna : eee… hihi ^^'

MPZT : si Hermione me lâche je vais tout vous expliquer

Hermione : NAN EXPLIQUE MAINTENANT

MPZT : ok… Alors bon tout commença un jour pendant que je m'ennuyais. C'était vraiment plate ce jour-là… Alors j'ai eu une idée. Avec l'aide de Cerendy, Louna, Mariecool, Kina et Emilia, on a monté toute une histoire où vous seriez les personnages principaux.

Louna : on a tout enregistré ce qui était fait et dit depuis notre arrivée, et on l'écrit sur papier et on le met sur internet et plein de petites personnes peuvent le lire.

Draco : O_O ma…ma…ma réputation!

Emilia : t'en a plus

Cerendy : è_é j'vous avais dit qu'il fallait pas emmener Draco avec nous… maintenant il va tout avoir perdu sa réputation! Snif…

MPZT : ¬_¬

Trelawney : est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que toute ma période de passage du bien au mal a été enregistrée?

Louna : non on fait semblant -_-

Trelawney : ah dommage…

Louna: ¬_¬

Hermione*regarde Figg è_é* : Comment ça tu les a aidé toi?!?

Figg : ben… ils m'ont donné du cash ^^ j'te dis ma carrière marche moi!

Hermione *soupir* : snif… maintenant tout le monde va savoir que je suis enceinte de Dobby…

Lavande : dîtes j'étais pas trop dépeignée quand vous avez tout enregistré?

Mariecool : ah ça a pas d'allure t'étais affreuse!

Emilia : c'est sur papier…

Sirius : et moi dans tout ça? Maintenant tout le monde va savoir que je me suis échappé d'Azkban et que je me trouve avec Harry!

MPZT : c'est pas grave ça! Parce que c'est pas des gens de votre univers qui lisent mais des gens du nôtre! Parce qu'il y a un autre univers parallèle où ben nous on vit d'habitude.

Sirius : … :S

MPZT : bon… tout le monde est au courant de tout maintenant… on peut donc continuer! On allait vous dévoiler qui qui est accepté dans le SCQVchose!

Louna : alors notre choix a été très difficile mais nous avons finalement décidé de prendre Sirius, Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Lavande, Ron et Trelawney.

Hermione : euh… *regarde autour* on a tous été accepté…

Cerendy : ah tient donc ^^'

Mariecool : bon normalement vous étiez pas encore supposé savoir que les extra-terrestres sont pas méchants pour de vrai encore alors faîtes semblant que vous le savez pas. 

*deux E-T surgissent de la forêt et capturent Emilia, Kina et Mariecool*

Harry : oh mon Dumbledore! Regardez! Ils les enlèvent!

Hermione : mais c'est même pas vrai…

MPZT : Faîtes semblant que oui!

Sirius : vite! Allons les sauver!

Draco : j'ai pas juste ça à faire…

Trelawney : et ma prise d'otage dans tout ça?

Louna : bon ok Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Trelawney vous allez les sauver. Les autres on surveille le vaisseau! Si vous avez un problème, vous faites signe!

*Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Trelawney partent à la poursuite des E-T et les suivent jusqu'à leur base*

Ron : zut! Toutes les portes sont barrées! Comment on va faire pour rentrer?

Hermione : ben… je sais pas…

Sirius : je sais! *pogne Trelawney par les pieds pi la swigne contre la fenêtre* ça va finir par la briser!

Trelawney : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Au secours! Je suis agressée! Ouch! Elle est donc ben dure cette… ouch! Mais attend… ouch! Siri… Ouch! Ça c'est pas la fen… ouch! C'est un mur! Ouch!

Sirius : oups^^' *pête la fenêtre avec Trelawney*

Harry : vite! Infiltrons-nous dans leur base! *tite musique de mission impossible part* *tout le monde entre par la fenêtre*

Ron : oh! On a déjà retrouvé les prisonnières!

Hermione : messemble ça fait dur comme prison ça…

Emilia : c'pace anyway on allait po s'enfuir tsé « Reality Show ».

Hermione: ok ouin je comprends…

Harry : vite! On retourne au vaisseau avant de se faire attaquer! *retournent au vaisseau*

Dumbledore : vous êtes tous revenus saint et sauf! Ouf… je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour vous! Heureusement que vous avez rien!

Trelawney : rien tu parles ¬_¬

MPZT : et c'est ainsi que commença «… eee… attend… j'ai pas trouvé de titre pour le show…

Cerendy : ¬_¬

Louna : ben… c'est pas grave là…

MPZT : oui mais le titre « Lorsque JE m'en mêle » il fonctionne plus…

Cerendy : po grave on trouvera une autre fois

MPZT : ok… Alors c'est ainsi que commença « Le Reality Show dans l'Univers de Harry Potter sans nom »! Nous allons maintenant vous escorter jusqu'au véritable point de départ de votre avenutre, car, ne l'oubliez pas, il faut toujours sauver cette planète des griffes du Seigneur des Dentiers!

---The End---

Trelawney : c'est un chat le seigneur?

MPZT : ¬_¬ non c'est pas un chat… snif… moi je voulais faire une belle fin de chapitre… 

---The End---

Mariecool: j'aime les minous

MPZT : è_é arrêtez! Je veux po qu'on parle après le ---The End---

--- The End---

Hermione : je suis désolée, mais le « end » devrait pas avoir de majuscule. C'est seulement en début de phrase qu'il faut…

MPZT : *sors sa tronçonneuse* maintenant vous me laissez faire mon The End!

---The End---

Trelawney : dis, pourquoi tu mets des --- avant en après?

MPZT : snif 9_9 *va pleurer dans un coin*

Louna : bon regardez maintenant il y aura même pas de belle fin! : (

…vous avez aimé ça? 

Review please! Je veux … j'aimerais des commentaires! ^_____^

Je veux savoir si le contexte de Reality Show c'est correct…

Merci d'avoir lu!

Merci à Louna, Cerendy Potter, Mariecool, Emilia Potter et Kawine!

Salut

_(:*~MPZT~*:)_

c'est beau hein? ^-^


	8. Une île déserte et des lions

Salut!

Voici le chapitre 8!

J'espère que vous allez aimer ça… en le relisant j'étais pu si sûr que c'était bon… mais en tout cas bonne lecture!

Lorsque JE m'en mêle

---chapitre 8---

Harry : bon on est où la?

MPZT : au point de départ de votre aventure, c'est-à-dire sur une belle petite plage.

Lavande : YAHOO! *se met en maillot prend une serviette et se couche sur le sable pour se faire bronzer*

Dumbledore : Lavande, il ne faut pas oublier la crème solaire. Tu pourrais te retrouver avec des problèmes de peau. Tu veux vraiment ressembler avec McGonagall?

Lavande : O_O  noooooooooooooooon! Elle est où la crème solaire?!?

MPZT : niack niack niack c'est justement le but de votre première mission!

Hermione : on devait pas sauver le monde de Sauron?

MPZT : après, ya rien qui presse… Il faut commencer avec des choses simples!

Hermione : alors elle est où la crème solaire?

MPZT : bah… quelque part sur l'île déserte… Bon, je vous laisse! Bye! *disparaît*

Harry : let's have fun! * se jette dans l'eau*

Ron : attention! Un requin!

Lavande : EEEEEEEEK!

Ron : c't'une joke!

Hermione : -_-

Trelawney : tu viens Dumbledore on va faire des châteaux de sable!

Draco : zut… comment on va faire pour manger?

Hermione : tu ouvres la bouche tu mets c'que tu veux manger dedans tu mâches pi t'avales

Draco : -_-

Ron : en tout cas on peut pas boire cette eau-là. Elle est pas bonne.

Hermione : ¬_¬ c'est de l'eau de mer

Dumbledore : j'ai faim

Hermione : les filles on va rester se reposer et les garçons vont aller chasser les lions

Draco : les lions?

Hermione : mi oui ^_^

Lavande : et la crème solaire dans tout ça? Vous voulez ressembler à McGonagall?

Harry : *sors de l'eau en criant* ya plein d'algues partout!!! C'est ouark!

Draco : -_-

Harry : oh! Regardez! Il y a quelque chose qui bouge dans les buissons!

Dumbledore : Une mouette!

Mouette : je suis pas une mouette! Je suis un lion! *rugit*

Lavande : EEEEEEEEEK !!! (en passant c'est un cri ^^) Un lion!

Ron : à l'attaque!

* Draco, Ron , Harry, Hermione et Lavande fonce sur le lion*

Draco :  *s'arrête*zut! On a pas nos baguettes! *tout le monde rentre dans Draco causant un effet « domino »*

Trelawney : c'est quoi l'idée de faire un tremblement de terre mon château est tout effondré maintenant!

Lion : vous faîtes… vraiment peur… *se sauve*

Ron : bon bravo maintenant il est partit!

*le soleil se couche*

Hermione : bon c'est l'heure de dormir

Harry : le soleil s'est pas couché un peu vite?

Lavande : il devait être très fatigué

*Ils se couchèrent donc mais Lavande ne dormit pas de la nuit parce que Ron ronflait. Personne ne remarqua pourtant que Sirius avait disparu*

~*~*~*~*~

*une petite musique part et MPZT arrive avec aux bras Cerendy Potter et Louna*

MPZT : bienvenue au Reality Show Qui N'a Pas Encore De Nom!!!

Foule en délire : OOOOUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!!!

MPZT : Comme invité ce soir, nous invitons Sirius Black à venir nous rejoindre!

Foule : SIRIUS! SIRIUS! SIRIUS! SIRIUS!

Louna : Bonjour Sirius! Comment vas-tu ce soir?

Sirius : et bien j'avoue que je suis un petit peu dépassé par les événements… *regard perdu qui comprend absolument rien de ce qui se passe*

Louna : t'inquiète pas, ça paraît pas trop *clin d'oeil* Alors nous t'avons emmené ici pour te poser quelques questions.

Sirius : ah oui?

Louna : mais oui! C'est ce que veut le public!

Foule : SIRIUS! SIRIUS! SIRIUS! SIRI…

MPZT : *sort une télécommande pi pèse sur « MUTE »*

Sirius : d'accord… Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?

Louna : Es-tu libre demain soir à 8 heure?

MPZT : ¬_¬

Louna : ok ok désolé… Bon alors Sirius, penses-tu que tu vas gagner au bout de la ligne?

Sirius : …gagner…?

Louna : mais oui! Ah, c'est vrai, on a oublié de le dire…

Cerendy : bon, alors le but de cette émission est de mettre les personnages de Harry Potter dans différentes situations et d'ensuite, après chaque chapitre, leur attribuer des points en fonction de si on les aime ou pas. À chaque quelques chapitres, il y aura l'élimination d'un des personnages, celui qui aura reçut le moins de points. Le dernier qui va rester sera alors élu GRAND GAGNANT DU SUPER REALITY SHOW!

Sirius : aaaaaaaaah…

MPZT : on! Ça l'a pris trop de temps! Il va falloir remettre cette entrevue à un autre jour, parce qu'ils vont se réveiller! 

~*~*~*~*~

Harry : *se réveille et baille ce qui réveille tout le monde*

 Hermione : eille j'ai rêvé qu'une gagne de malades nous emmenaient sur une île déserte et ils nous laissaient là pour chasser des lions et… *remarque qu'ils sont sur une île déserte* OH MON DIEU! Mes rêves deviennent réalité!

Sirius : *apparaît mais personne le remarque*

Draco : si ça continue comme ça on va mourir de faim!

Harry : on a juste à aller chasser les lions.

Lavande : mais il faut aussi aller chercher la crème solaire!

Draco : on a juste à se diviser. Le premier groupe va chercher pour trouver de la nourriture, et l'autre pour de la crème solaire, des villes… enfin, des choses de ce genre là…

~*~*~*~*~

Groupe 1 : Trelawney, Harry, Draco, Lavande

Groupe 2 : Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Sirius

~*~*~*Groupe 1~*~*~*

Trelawney : alors bon on va chercher de la crème solaire!

Lavande : attend… il faut de la 15 ou de la 30?

Harry : si tu veux mon avis…

Lavande : non, je le veux pas

Trelawney : d'après moi, on a plus de chance de trouver de la crème solaire en allant de ce côté-là *pointe la gauche*

Tlm : ok! *vont vers la droite*

Lavande : ah tien regardez il y a spot de boue!

Trealwney : ah ça c'est bon pour la peau! *Trelawney et Lavande se jettent dedans*

Draco et Harry : ¬_¬

Trelawney : oh… C'est un sable mouvant!!!

Lavande : hum… quelle douce sensation que celle d'être entraînée vers le fond d'une marre de sable mouvant!

Harry : ah ouais? Je veux essayer! *se jette dedans*

Trelawney : Draco! Aide-moi! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir!

Draco : *prend Trelawney et tire*

Trelawney : envoye innocent!

Harry : pourquoi moi ça marche pas?

Lavande : … non c'est vrai c'est pas du sable mouvant…

Trelawney : *réfléchit* ah… *sors une grosse noix de coco de sa robe* tien c'est peut-être à cause de ça que je calais…

Draco : O_O à manger!

Trelawney *slap Draco*: non pas toucher c'est mon kit de survie!

~*~*~*Groupe 2~*~*~*

Hermione : vite! Il faut trouver la crème solaire avant de devenir une troupe de McGonagall ambulant! *arrivent devant une montagne*

Dumbledore : ouiiiii! Je vais voler! *monte en haut et saute en battant des bras*

CRASH

Hermione : ¬_¬

Ron : je suis fatigué… Hermione, tu peux me prendre sur ton dos?

Hermione : NON!

Sirius : un lion! Venez! On va l'attraper pour le manger!

Hermione : non ça c'est un zèbre. *après un moment* YO GANG C'ÉTAIT UN ZÈBRE! Vite! C'est de la nourriture! *courent après le zèbre avec des bâtons*

Ron : pourquoi le cheval il porte un pyjama?

Hermione :…

Sirius *s'arrête* : ouch! Je me suis cassé un ongle! *suce son doigt*

Hermione et Ron : *continuent de courir après le zèbre et arrivent devant Dumbledore*

Hermione : dit, tu aurais vu un zèbre passer?

Ron : un cheval en pyjama…

Dumbledore : mais bien sûr, pourquoi?

Hermione : POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS ARRÊTÉ?!?

Dumbledore :  parce que j'ai oublié mon bazooka à la maison.

Hermione : …?!?

Ron : vite! Le cheval est entré dans la forêt! Attrapons-le!

~*~*~*Groupe 1~*~*~*

Lavande : ce que j'ai soif… on va finir par mourir de soif si on boit pas!

Trelawney : on a juste a chanter pour faire passer le temps *chante* Je m'en vais chasser le lion!

Harry, Draco et Lavande : *répètent* je m'en vais à la chasse au lion!

Trelawney : je n'ai pas peur!

Les autre : je n'ai pas peur!

Trelawney : des fleurs!

Les autres : des fleurs!

Trelawney : et des abeilles!

Les autres : et des abeilles!

Trelawney : Wouah!

Les autres : Whouah!

Trelawney : UN ARBRE!

Les autres : UN ARBRE!

Trelawney : J'peux pas passer par dessus *répètent* j'peux pas passer par en d'sous *répètent* Ben j'grimpe dedans! *répètent* Je m'en vais chasser le lion! *répètent* Je n'ai pas peur! *répètent* Des fleurs! *répètent* Et des abeilles! *répètent* Wouha! *répètent* UN LION! *répètent*

Lavande : c'est pas la rivière après l'arbre?

Trelawney : oui, mais ya un lion juste devant nous…

Lavande : EEEEEEEEEEEEK

Harry : mangeons-le! *ramasse des caillous et les lancent*

Lion : *rugit*

Harry : *continue de lancer des cailloux*

  
Lion : *rugit*

Harry : *continue de lancer des cailloux* il va finir par avoir mal

Lion : *rugit… ou baille difficile à dire*

Draco, Lavande et Trelawney : ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz

Harry : ah zut plus de caillous… *prend la noix de coco à Trelawney et la lance sur le lion*

Lion : *assommé*

Harry : YEAH! ON L'A EU GAGNE! TAPEZ LA D'DANS!

Lavande : …hein?

Harry : j'ai tué le lion!

Draco : vraiment, tu m'impressionnes… tu as fait ça tout seul?

Harry : ^_^ Mais bien sûr

Trelawney : MENTEUR! Tu as volé ma noix de coco!

Harry : oui mais je m'en suis servi pour assommer le lion! On va pouvoir tous le manger!

Trelawney : *se prend la tête entre les mains* Non mais t'as rien compris c'était une noix de coco magique qui contient un génie qui peut réaliser des souhaits!!!!

Harry : O_O

Lavande : vite! Rattrapons-la! Avec ça on va pouvoir souhaiter avoir de la crème solaire!

Draco : vite! …mais elle est rendue où?

Trelawney : oooooooooooo noooooooooooon! Elle est tombée dans la rivière!

Lavande : il y a une rivière?

Trelawney : mais oui, juste là.

Lavande : DE L'EAU!!! On est sauvé!

Trelawney : on a pas le temps! Il faut retrouver ma noix de coco! *se jettent tous dans la rivière*

Draco : brrrrr l'eau est froide… ils auraient pas pu la faire chauffer un tit peu?

Harry : *fait des culbutes* viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! ^___________^

Trelawney : *nage le papillon* vite! Elle est déjà rendue là-bas!

Lavande : là-bas où?

Trelawney : ben… là-bas…

Harry : tien, il y a un bruit bizarre…

Draco : c'est étrange…

Lavande : une chute !!!!

Trelawney : ça va, je parle pas…

Lavande : non! Une chute d'eau!

Harrry, Draco, Lavande & Trelawney : HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

SPLOUCH !!!!

~*~*~*Groupe 2~*~*~*

Hermione : vite! On va finir par le rattraper!

Ron : … mais… pourquoi on lui court après? Notre job à nous c'est de trouver de la crème solaire.

Hermione *s'arrête* : t'as ben raison toi…

Sirius : mais peut-être  que lui il sait où on peut trouver de la crème solaire! 

Hermione : …c'est vrai! *repartent tous à courir*

Ron : *s'enfarge* AYOYE!

Dumbledore : sur quoi tu t'es enfargé?

Hermione : mais…  qu'est-ce que…

Sirius : UN LION! VITE! CACHONS-NOUS! SINON IL VA NOUS MANGER!

Ron : …il est mort! 

Hermione : wow, Ron! Tu as tué un lion!

Ron : snif… je… je l'ai tué… J'AI TUÉ UN ÊTRE VIVANT! BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU!

Les autres : ¬_¬

Hermione : non mais n'est-ce pas magnifique! On a un lion! On va pouvoir le manger!

SPLASH!

Dumbledore : ah tien on dirait un groupe de quatre personnes tombant dans une chute d'eau!

Sirius : regardez la belle rivière!

Dumbledore : oui… elle est très jolie! *saute dans l'eau*

Sirius *saute dans l'eau aussi* : aille Dumbledore on fait une course! Premier rendu là-bas! *pointe vers la chute*

Dumbledore : ok! *font la course* je vais gagner! *arrivé au bout* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Ron : zut! Pourquoi ils crient? Tu croies qu'ils ont vu un autre lion ? Je vais aller les aider! *saute dans l'eau*

Hermione : attend moi! *attrape le lion mort et saute dans la rivière*

SPLOUCH! …SPLOUCH!

Ron : OH MON DIEU UN LION M'A SAUTÉ DESSUS! IL VEUT MA MORT PARCE QUE J'AI TUÉ SON AMI JE SUIS SÛR AU SECOURS!!!!!!

~*~*~*Groupe 1~*~*~*

Harry : elle est où ta boule Trelawney?

Trelawney : hum hum… j'en ai deux j'espere! (pensez croche ^_^)

Lavande : Oh! Aidez-moi! Je suis en train de me noyer! Faîtes quelque chose pour moi! Par pitié! *s'agrippe à Draco*

Draco : aaglouglouglouglou agloug *se noie*

Trelawney : la voilà! Enfin! Je l'ai retrouvée! *plonge en-dessous de l'eau*

Lavande : EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Un requin!

Harry : haha est bonne

Lavande : non ! c'est pour de vrai!

Harry : AU SECOURS! UN REQUIN! IL VA NOUS MANGER!

Trelawney : *remonte à la surface* Regardez! J'ai trouvé un trésor!

Lavande : wow! Un trésor!

Harry : sans vouloir vous brusquer, il y a un requin qui veut nous manger.

Lavande : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK ! c'est vrai! J'avais oublié! Il gardait sûrement le trésor!

Draco : vite! Sauvons-nous! *retournent sur la plage du début*

Trelawney : fiooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! sauvés! Mais… j'ai perdu ma noix de coco 9_9

~*~*~*Groupe 2~*~*~*

Ron : *se bat avec le lion de mort qui lui ai tombé sur la tête* TIEN! ET RETIEN! Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça!

Hermione :…Ron c'est parce que… il est mort…

Dumbledore : aaaa… enfin… ça fait du bien de se soulager un peu…

Sirius : O_O *gloup*

Hermione: regardez! Il y a un joli triangle noir qui se promène sur l'eau!

Ron : tien… comme c'est joli!

Sirius : j'ai déjà vu ça dans un film messemble… c'était un film sur la mer… hum… ah oui! C'était un requin!

Hermione : O_O UN REQUIN!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! *nage vers la plage en traînant son lion mort par la queue*

Ron et Sirius : *la suivent*

Dumbledore : pourquoi vous vous sauvez? Il veut peut-être juste nous dire bonjour! *attend le requin en faisant des culbutes*

Requin : *arrive près de Dumbledore et immerge de l'eau* 

Dumbledore : haha! Ce n'était pas un requin! C'était un cheval en pyjama qui faisait semblant d'être un requin! Je le savais!

Zèbre : *se transforme en Neville* Bonjour professeur Dumbledore!

Dumbledore : bonjour Neville! Comment vas-tu? Viens, on va aller discuter sur la plage. *vont sur la plage*

Hermione : Neville!?!? Que fais-tu ici?!?

Neville : et bien je me suis fait kidnappé par un méchant garçon et un groupe de filles diaboliques (de qui il parle??? ^___^) et ils m'ont emmené ici. Quand j'ai vu un lion, je me suis transformé en zèbre pour leur échapper, et quand Hermione et Ron ont commencé à me courir après, je me suis jeté dans l'eau et j'ai pris un triangle noir pour faire semblant que j'étais un requin.

Tout le monde : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Neville : regardez ce que j'ai trouvé! *montre la noix de coco magique de Trelawney*

Trelawney : MON BÉBÉ! *tasse Neville et prend la noix de coco et lui donne plein de bizous*

Tout le monde : …

Harry : hé, mais c'est mon lion! *montre celui que Hermione tient par la queue*

Ron : non, c'est le mien! Je l'ai tué en m'enfargeant dessus!

Harry : oui mais je l'avais déjà tué avec la noix de coco avant! *grimace*

Lavande : bon est-ce que vous avez trouvé la crème solaire?

Hermione : c'était _votre_ job!

Lavande : non! C'était la vôtre!

*moment de silence confus*

Trelawney : bon est-ce qu'on regarde ce qu'il y a dans le trésor?

Tous : OUIIIIIIII!

Trelawney : *essaie de l'ouvrir* il est coincé.

Tous : ¬_¬

Dumbledore : ah, si seulement j'avais mon bazooka…

Hermione : *tasse tout le monde et fesse le coffre avec son lion* Bon! Voilà! Il est ouvert!

Lavande : j'espère que ça va être de la crème solaire!!

Tous : *se penchent pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans*

BOUM!!!!

*Un gros amphithéâtre tombe du ciel*

MPZT & Cerendy : coucou! On est là!

Tous : …

MPZT : aille! J'ai trouvé un titre!

Harry : quoi?

MPZT : j'ai trouvé un titre super original! 

Cerendy : oh ouin…?

MPZT: oui! The Super Harry Potter Reality Show !!!!

Cerendy:…

MPZT: mi oui! Ça sonne full bien! "Welcome to The Super Harry Potter Reality Show!!!" ^__^

Harry: c'est vrai ça sonne pas mal bien…

Lavande : eum… comment ça mon nom est pas dedans?

Hermione : et le mien?

Harry : non non c'est parfait comme ça je trouve moi…

MPZT : Ok, ok, j'vais arranger ça…bon, vite! Tout le monde s'assoit! Ça va commencer! *Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Trelawney, Sirius, Lavande et Neville s'assoient et les rideaux rouges s'ouvrent*

Foule en délire : OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIISSSS!!!! *applaudissent*

MPZT: Welcome to The Super Harry Potter – Hermione Granger – Ron Weasley – Albus Dumbledore – Sibille Trelawney – Sirius Black – Lavande Brown – Neville Londubat – Draco Malefoy Show!!!!

Foule en délire: reOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIISSSS!!!! *applaudissent*

Trelawney : *se lève* merci, merci! Je vous aime! 

Foule : *pitche des tomates à Trelawney*

MPZT : bienvenue, bienvenue! Alors aujourd'hui, nous vous présentons une émission spéciale en lien avec la super papier-série-réalitié qui passe sur vos écrans d'ordis depuis déjà 7 chapitres! J'inviterais Cerendy Potter à venir me rejoindre pour animer ce super show!

Cerendy : …j'suis déjà là…

MPZT : parfait! Aplaudissons-la bien fort!

Foule en délire : … il est ou Draco?

MPZT : …malade ^^'

Foule : booooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *la moitié partent*

Cerendy : è_é qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait?

MPZT : mais rien… ^^

Cerendy : *sort des patates prête à les lancer* OÙ IL EST?

*des bruits étouffés se font entendre*

Trelawney : aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh le coussin bouge! Au secours! Il est possédé! 

Cerendy *cours jusqu'à Trelawney, la tasse et soulève le coussin* DRACO! 

MPZT : euhm… ^^' je pense que je vais y aller… *disparaît dans les coulisses suivit par une Cerendy po de bonne humeur*

Harry : bon… on est tout seul! On fait un party! *dance*

Hermione : hum hum*montre le public*

Cerendy : *réapparait ak un tit sourire satisfait* bon étant donné que MPZT va être indisponible pour le reste de la soirée, j'inviterais Nyny à venir me rejoindre!

Nyny : salut!

Cerendy : Bon… euhm…

Nyny : salut!

Hermione : tu viens pas de le dire?

Nyny : qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre?

Cerendy : lalalalalala

Nyny : t'aurais pas du l'assomer…

Louna *débarque sur scène* : Bon voici maintenant l'heure de tout vous expliquer les règlements du Show! Comme mentionné un peu plus tôt, le but de l'émission est de placer les personnages de HARRY POTTER dans différentes situations et de les éliminer tranquillement, selon le choix du public, d'après les critères suivants :

*Nyny tend les bras vers la gauche et il apparaît dans le vide :

- LE FUN QU'ILS PROCURENTS

- LES RIRES QU'ILS PROVOQUENT

- LES CHOSES IDIOTES FAÎTES*

Louna : dans chaque catégorie, vous devrez nommez trois des participants. Voyez cet exemple :

*Cerendy Potter tend les bras vers la droite et il apparaît dans le vide :

Fun : 1- Harry 2- Dumbledore 3- Lavande

Rires: 1- Ron 2- Harry 3- Trelawney

Follies: 1- Dumbledore 2-Draco 3- Ron*

Louna: ainsi, 5 points se verront attribués pour la première place de chaque catégorie, 3 pour la deuxième place et 2 pour la dernière place. De temps en temps, il y aura une « Élimination », où le personnage ayant attribué le moins de points sera éliminé. Au bout de la ligne, le dernier participant restant recevra la mention de GRAND GAGNANT DU SUPER HARRY POTTER REALITY SHOW.

Foule en délire : OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS!! BRAVO!

Louna : ça va donc être tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez déjà la possibilité de voter pour les personnages que vous avez préférez par review ou par mail! MERCI BEACOUP!

*le rideau rouge se referme*

MPZT : bon… Le chapitre se termine au moment où nos amis vont regarder ce que contient le coffre qu'ils viennent de trouver. Quelle merveille cache-t-il? Que va-t-il leur arrivée? Réussiront-ils à trouver la fameuse crème solaire? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de

~*~*~*~*THE SUPER HARRY POTTER REALITY SHOW~*~*~*~*

---The End---

REVIEW PLEASE! ET VOTEZ! S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT!

Merci à Cerendy Potter, Louna et Nyny… les autres vous êtes plus là parce que vous avez pas lu le dernier chapitre :P

J'espere que c'était pas pire…


	9. Des pitites bibittes et des grosses

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dernier chapitre : ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Trelawney : bon est-ce qu'on regarde ce qu'il y a dans le trésor?_

_Tous : OUIIIIIIII!_

_Trelawney : *essaie de l'ouvrir* il est coincé._

_Tous : ¬_¬_

_Dumbledore : ah, si seulement j'avais mon bazooka…_

_Hermione : *tasse tout le monde et fesse le coffre avec son lion* Bon! Voilà! Il est ouvert!_

_Lavande : j'espère que ça va être de la crème solaire!!_

_Tous : *se penchent pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans*_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lavande : qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Draco : …un autre coffre ¬_¬ 

Harry : est-ce qu'on l'ouvre ?!?

Sirius : Je vais le faire. *ouvre le coffre*

Lavande : c'est quoi qu'il y a dedans?

Sirius : euh… un coffre.

*moment de silence*

Lavande : mais qu'allons-nous devenir?!? Un coffre ne nous aidera à rien dans notre quête!

Draco : mais oui, ça peut être très utile! D'un coup qu'on trouve des beaux coquillages comme ça on va pouvoir les garder!

Lavande : mais oui, c'est vrai…

Ron : bon, est-ce qu'on mange?

Dumbledore : oui! Moi je veux de la crème glacée avec du ketchup dessus!! *se lèche les babines*

MPZT :*apparaît*  vous avez pas pensé à l'ouvrir le troisième coffre? ¬_¬

Hermione : euh… oups ^^'

Neville : *pointe* c'est lui qui m'a kidnappé!!

MPZT : oui c'est ça bravo Neville tu es bon.

Neville : mici ^_^ *tout fier*

Harry : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici espèce de chose pas belle pas gentille??!

MPZT : je viens rire de vous. Faîtes comme si j'étais pas là.

Dumbledore : mais tu es là!!!

MPZT : ¬_¬

Dumbledore : c'est vrai!

Trelawney : je confirme. Tu es là. Essaye même pas de le… comment ou dit ça déjà… euh… nouer? Non… noyer…?

MPZT : nier

Trelawney : c'est ça! Essaie même pas de le nier!

MPZT : … *a une idée* bande d'épas! Je suis pas là! Vous commencez tous à devenir McGonagall! Les illusions sont les premiers symptômes de cette terrible maladie…

Lavande : EEEEEEEEEK! Vite! Trouvons la crème solaire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! *partent tous chercher de la crème solaire sur l'île*

MPZT : …¬_¬ *soupir* Peut-être qu'il y en a dans le petit coffre!

Trelawney : tu sais que tu es pas mal intelligent pour une illusion? *reviennent tous*

Draco : bon… *ouvre le coffre*

Lavande : c'est de la crème solaire? On est sauvé? *pleine d'espoir*

Draco : …non… c'est un autre coffre

MPZT : *crampé*

Hermione : là ça fait! Je commence à être tannée! J'aimerais tellement que cette journée finisse…

*le soleil se couche*

Trelawney : IDIOTE! Il fallait pas dire ça en face de la noix de coco magique! Il reste plus qu'un souhait maintenant!

Dumbledore : c'est l'heure du dodo! Tout le monde se brosse les dents! Mais n'oubliez pas : Prenez Crest et Glycérine pour un brossage complet! *tite musique*

Tlm : …

Dumbledore : bonne nuit tout le monde! Faîtes un beau dodo!

Lavande : Ron tu dors à part ce soir

Ron : O_O tout seul ?!? Hermione, tu veux venir avoir moi? 

Hermione : …t'as peur? *sourire amusé*

Ron : non c'est au cas ou on se fasse attaquer je veux pouvoir te protéger

Hermione : -_-

*tout le monde va se coucher parce qu'ils sont soudainement tous très fatigués*

~*~*~*~*~*~

*tout le monde se réveille en même temps par le plus grand des hasards*

Trelawney : …mais… je suis guérie! Je vois plus l'illusion! Je deviendrai pas une McGonagall !!!

Draco : …bah… ça te ferait pas de mal…

Tralwney :…hein?

Draco : laisse faire

Harry : est-ce qu'on va se baigner tout nu?

Tlm : …

Lavande : pourquoi on ouvre pas le coffre?

Hermione : parce qu'il va y avoir un autre coffre dedans…

Neville : comment tu sais ça toi? è_é

Harry : on la brûle! C'est une sorcière!

Hermione : …

Lavande : elle travaille avec les michantes personnes pas gentilles! On ne peut pas la laisser vivre!

Sirius : *attache Hermione à un arbre*

Tout le monde : *tournent autour de l'arbre en faisant les Indiens*

Louna : *apparaît avec un caméraman* Le sorcier typique dans son habitat naturel. On peut voir que les sorciers ont de bien drôles de façon de tuer les sorcières lorsqu'ils les découvrent. Ils commencent par l'attacher à un arbre, puis tournent autour en criant et en se tapant sur la bouche. On voit même que certains *désigne Dumbledore* ont adopté comme symbole de pouvoir différentes plumes d'oiseaux colorés qu'ils ont glissé dans leurs chapeaux … d'autres ont plutôt choisi de faire tourner un lion au dessus de leur tête…. *montre Trelawney* la conclusion de ce reportage est donc que les indiens sont des sorciers ayant oublié qu'ils ont des pouvoirs magiques… ou que les sorciers sont des indiens avec des pouvoirs magiques... Ou encore que c'est tout simplement une gagne de malade -_-. *disparaît*

Dumbledore : *s'arrête pour se gratter la tête*

Trelawney : *rentre dans Dumbledore* Qu'est-ce que tu fais!? 

Dumbledore : ben… ça me pique…

Trelawney : ça te pique?!? …non… ne me dîtes pas que… OH MON DIEU! TOUS AUX ABRIS!!! NOUS SOMMES ATTAQUÉS PAR LES POUX!!! *se met à courir en rond en criant les bras en l'air*

Draco : et misère… -_-

Lavande : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Des poux! Eee… c'est quoi des poux?

Sirius : gardons notre calme *s'assoit sur une roche et fait du yoga*

Harry : non non c'est pas grave ma maman m'a toujours dis les petites bibittes mangent pas les grosses.

Hermione : -_-

Trelawney : *arrête de courir* … c'est vrai ça… *smile* les poux devraient avoir peur de moi!

Harry : oui mais les grosses bibittes mangent les petites *pointe la roche où Sirius est assis*

Ron : mais… mais… mais… c'est pas un rocher!

Neville : c'est un gros caillou?

Hermione : c't'un dinosaure bande d'innocents!

Dinosaure : *se lève et mange Sirius*

Lavande : EEEEEEEE… *tousse* désolée ça donne mal à la gorge à moment donné…

Harry : *pointe le dinosaure* il a mangé sirius.

Ron : Hermione! Sauve-moi! Il va me manger!

Hermione : ¬_¬ est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui peut me détacher?

Dumbledore : *monte sur le dos du dinosaure* Youpiiiiiiiiiii! C'est chouette!

Dinosaure : *fonce sur Trelawney*

Trelawney : EEEEEeeeEEEEeee*fausse* comment tu fais Lavande?

Dinosaure : *mange Trelawney*

Harry : *toujours à la même place tout calme et pointe le dinosaure* il a mangé Trelawney. *cinq secondes plus tard* il a vomis Trelawney.

Dumbledore :è_é Trelawney! Tu pus! *se pince le nez*

Dinosaure : * court à l'aveuglette*

Harry : *pointe le sol* il a écrasé Neville.

Trelawney : vite! Il faut protéger la noix de coco magique!

*tout le monde se met devant elle*

Trelawney *au dinosaure* : LES PETITES BIBITTES MANGENT PAS LES GROSSES!

Dinosaure : *fonce sur eux*

Harry : mais les grosses mangent les petites

Dinosaure : *les mangent tous sauf Neville qui est écrasé, Hermione attachée et Dumbledore sur le dos du dino*

~*~*~*~*~*~ Dans le ventre du dinosaure ~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius : et bien dit donc il devait pas avoir pris on petit déjeuner

Trelawney : comme c'est beau ici!!! ^__^ 

Draco : eille… ça résonne!!!! HHHHHÉÉÉÉÉÉHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!

*hhhhhhhhhhhhhhééééééééééééééééééhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooo*

Trelawney : coooooooool! Son bedon il sait parler! Je savais pas que les bedons savaient parler! Moi le mien il me répond jamais.

Lavande : REGARDEZ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé!

Harry : une petite bibitte?

Lavande : non! De la crème solaire!!!

Sirius : attraper un coup de soleil dans l'estomac… non mais faut l'faire!

Lavande : on est sauvé! On a retrouvé la crème solaire! On deviendra pas des McGonagall! *vient pour s'en mettre sauf que…* QUOI?!? Y'EN RESTE PLUS!!

Ron : il devait avoir une méchante insolation!

Draco : HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *a ben du fun*

Trelawney : mais… comment on va faire pour sortir d'ici?

~*~*~*~*~*~ À l'air libre ~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione : Dumbledore! Vient me détacher!

Dumbledore : non. Je suis occupé. *fait des abdominaux dans le sable*

Hermione : S'iiiiiiiiiill-teeeeeeeeeeeeee-plaaaaaaaaaaaît!!!

Dumbledore : désolé Hermione, mais pour un directeur d'école, il y a un temps pour aider les élèves, et un autre pour ne pas aider les élèves.

Hermione : -_- dis-moi pas que je vais devoir me détacher moi-même? Non mais vraiment les hommes… *se libère*

Dumbledore : tu veux faire des exercices avec moi?

Hermione : …non ça va aller.

Dinosaure : *s'est rendormi*

Hermione : oh mon dieu Neville!… il est tout écrasé… dommage.

Dumbledore : tu l'as dis bouffi.

Hermione : …                 

Dumbledore : bon… assez sué pour aujourd'hui. Tu sais, si je fais ça, c'est parce que j'ai un œil sur quelqu'un.

Hermione : ah oui?

Dumbledore : oui… tu sais là la fille avec le caméraman…

Louna : è_é

Hermione : Dumbledore! Quand même! Ce n'est plus de ton âge!

Louna : ouais hein!

Dumbledore : oui mais… 

Louna : …è_é

Dumbledore : je disais que tsé la fille avec le caméraman… ben c'est pas elle sur qui j'ai un œil! ^_^

Hermione : -_-

Louna : fiou ^^ *disparaît*

Hermione : c'est sur qui debord?

Dumbledore : *se rapproche d'Hermione*

Hermione : *s'éloigne de Dumbledore*

Dumbledore : *se rapproche d'Hermione*

Hermione : *s'éloigne de Dumbledore*

Dumbledore : *se rapproche d'Hermione*

Hermione : BON QUECÉ QU'Y'A?!?

Dumbledore : Hermione… *regarde ses pieds* j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Hermione : … *gloups* eee… je suis pas certaine que je veuille vraiment entendre…

Dumbledore : oui, Hermione, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais… il faut vraiment que je t'en parle…

Hermione : NON! Oublies ça! Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un!

Dumbledore : …de quoi tu parles? Je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir cueillir des fleurs avec moi en attendant que le dinosaure la vomisse…

Hermione : ¬_¬

Dinosaure: *vomis tout le reste du monde*

Trelawney : on est sauvé! On est à l'air libre!

Draco : HHHÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! … snif… ça marche plus…

Lavande : bon je vais aller me laver… quelqu'un a pensé à apporter du shampoing?

Harry : oui! Moi! *en sort* Loreal! *se secoue la tête* Parce que je le vaux b… ah zut mes lunettes sont parties!

Ron : Oh! Harry! Comme tu es bon ! C'est toi qu'ils auraient du engager dans l'annonce!

Hermione : … -_¬ Ron… Tu regardes la télé?

Ron : …non ^_^

Hermione : … menteur…

Lavande : tout le monde dans l'eau! *vont tous se laver*

Trelawney : ah zut… j'aurais du penser à enlever mes vêtements!

Draco : non c'est correct…

Ron : je suis tout mouillé!

Harry : moins que moi!

Ron : non! Je je suis le plus mouillé!

Harry : non c'est moi!

Ron : je suis encore plus mouillé que toi!

Harry : je suis plus mouillé que toi fois infini! 

Ron : …ok debord *boude*

Harry : haha! J'ai gagné!

Hermione : ¬_¬ *soupir*

Dumbledore : eille tout le monde ça fait des bulles quand on est dans l'eau pi qu'on …

Lavande *frappe Dumbledore* : ferme-la…

Ron : oui! Tu déranges sa majesté Lavande

Harry : regardez! Un coquillage dans le fond de l'eau! Sirius, va me le chercher s'il-te-plaît

Sirius : pourquoi moi?

Harry : parce que t'es mon parrain pi que tu veux te faire pardonner de pas avoir été là pour moi pendant 13 ans.

Sirius : … ouin ok…

Draco : *remonte à la surface avec le coquillage de Harry* Haha comme il est beau! 

Harry : il me l'a volé!

Draco : non pas vraiment… t'avais juste à te dépêcher

Hermione : *bas des cilles* comme c'est gentil Draco…

Draco : *colle le coquillage contre lui* c'est pas pour toi! *le berce*

Harry : Sirius va me le chercher

Sirius : -_- mais c'est que…

Harry : VA ME LE CHERCHER TOUT DE SUITE! ET QUE ÇA SAUTE!       

Trelawney & Dumbledore : *sautent*

Lavande: ah cette innocence!

Sirius : Draco donne moi le coquillage s'il-te-plaît.

Draco : non.

Sirius : ok c'est correct…

Harry: NON C'EST PAS CORRECT!

Sirius: ok non c'est pas correct… je veux le coquillage s'il-te-plaît.

Draco: non

Draco & Sirius: *se regardent dans les yeux*

*une botte de foin passe*

Ron : ATCHOUM!

Draco : c'est à moi. Je te le donnerai pas.

Sirius : oui tu vas me le donner.

Draco : et pourquoi?

Sirius : parce que… parce que… t'es laid

Draco : O_O oh god tiens! *donne le coquillage à Sirius*

Sirius : *tit air supérieur* Harry, j'ai réussi ma mission

Harry : y'était temps… *prend le coquillage* oh… comme il est beau! ^_^ mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ça… YA UNE BIBITTE DEDANS!  *lance le coquillage en criant*

Trelawney : Ouch! Tiens, c'est étrange… Il pleut de jolis coquillages!!!

Lavande : et qu'est ourse -_-

Ron : oui mais Harry c'est toi qui disait que les petites bibittes mangent pas les grosses…

Harry : …oui mais… elle a l'a l'air méchante… Elle m'a fait un regard vilain!

Hermione : attend… Elle était dedans où à l'intérieur?

Harry : hum… à l'intérieur je crois… pourquoi?

Ron : et que vous êtes épais! -_-

Draco : mesant…

Ron : la bibitte elle était pas à l'intérieur elle était dedans!

Draco : *se frappe la tête contre le mur*

Cerendy : c'est pas que je veux te déranger mais… y'a _pas_ de mur t'es dans l'eau

Draco : …oh

Lavande : ah cette innocence!

Trelawney : Il est si joli ce coquillage venu du ciel! Dommage qu'il y est une michante bibitte dedans…

Harry : mesquine! Cruelle! Diabolique!

Hermione: Harry ferme-là…

Trelawney: Je vais la tuer!

Harry : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii! *sourire machiavélique* On la pend! On la décapite!

Trelawney : non. J'ai une meilleure idée. On va la noyer! *met le coquillage sous l'eau*

Draco : Est-ce qu'elle se débat beacoup?!?

Trelawney : Ouch! Elle m'a mordu! *lance le coquillage au loin*

Harry & Draco : *se regardent dans les yeux*

Harry : je vais l'avoir avant toi! *fait un clin d'œil à Sirius*

Draco : non c'est moi! *partent à la nage le plus vite possible*

Sirius : *attrape le pied de Draco*

Draco : AHEURF! J'y suis presque! *nage sur place*

Hermione : -_-

Harry : HAHA! Je vais avoir le coquillage! *arrive pour le ramasser*

Dumbledore : *prend le coquillage* NON! C'est à moua! *fait une grimace*

Harry : 9_9 pas zuste *boude*

Dumbledore : il parait qu'on peut entendre la mer… *colle le coquillage sur son oreille*

Trelawney : attention il y a une …

Dumbledore : Ouch! Je viens de me faire pincer l'oreille! J'ai jamais demander à me la faire percer moi… quoique ça m'irait peut-être bien des boucles d'oreilles…

Lavande : ah cette innocence!

Draco : …

Dumbledore : *sors la bibitte de sa coquille et la lance plus loin* bon… maintenant on va pouvoir écouter la mer *se colle le coquillage sur l'oreille* ooooooooooooooooooh! Comme c'est beau! J'entends la mer!

Trelawney : c'est vrai?!? Je veux essayer moi aussi!

Hermione : -_- innocent c'est po dans le coquillage que tu l'entends tu _es_ dans la mer!

Lavande : ah cette innocence!

Draco : FARME-LA AVEC TON INNOCENCE! J'PU CAPABLE DE T'ENTENDRE!

Lavande : ooo arrête de crier comme ça! tu m'as tout postillonné dans le visage.

Draco : ah… désolé!

Lavande : ah cette …

BAM !!!

*Un gros amphithéâtre tombe du ciel*

MPZT: Welcome To The Super Harry Potter Reality Show !!!!

Foule en délire: OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIISSSS!!!! *applaudissent*

MPZT : bienvenue à la super télé-réalité du monde de HP!! Alors premièrement, répondons aux reviews…

Harry : c'est quoi des reviews?

Cerendy : des commentaires.

MPZT : bon alors Louna… On a pas grande chose à te dire sauf un gros merci!

Louna : ah, de rien ^_^

MPZT : poursuivons avec Celine.s … « mais s'il te plait"regerd glacial", ne fait plus passer harry, drago ou hermione pour des idiots!!lol c'est mes persos preferé!ben quoi, je les adores!! » Et bien Celine… Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé…

Cerendy : tu l'es pas pentoute -_-

MPZT : ^_^' ok bon alors je disais que je suis désolé mais Draco, Harry _et_ Hermione _vont_ passer pour des des idiots parce que c'est justement le but de la fic!

Harry, Draco & Hermione : è_é on est idiot nous?

Ron: mesant

Hermione: ah ben toi parle pas

MPZT : ensuite, nous aimerions remercier, bien que nous n'ayons pas de messages spéciaux à leur transmettre watery136, elisabeth, Mapa, Paige, Tyloup.purply, LadyRadcliffe, Laureen Black, Linoa2112, NewGranger, Calliopé, Aikopotter, Iradil, Stybba et            .

Cerendy : pourquoi tu laisses un vide à la fin?

MPZT : parce que la personne c'tait ça son nick…

Cerendy : ah… et pourquoi tu parles au nous?

MPZT : …

Cerendy : moi je les remercie po c'te gagne la et…

Louna : bon ^_^' hihi nous allons passer à la remise des points de la dernière émission…

MPZT : 5 points se verront attribués pour la première place de chaque catégorie, 3 pour la deuxième place et 2 pour la dernière place. Les personnes n'ayant laissé qu'un seul nom donneront deux points à ce personnage dans chacune des catégories.

Cerendy : voici donc le classement jusqu'à maintenant :

~*~*~

Fun : 1) Dumbledore [9], 2) Trelawney [8], 3) Harry et Ron [5]

Rires : 1) Draco [15] , 2) Harry [14], 3) Trelawney [7]

Folies : 1) Trelawney [11], 2) Harry et Dumbledore [5], 3) Draco [4]

General: 1) Trelawney [26], 2) Harry [24], 3) Draco [23]

~*~*~

Louna : c'est donc Trelawney en tête!!

Trelawney : merci ! Je vous aime! *fait des boh-bye*

Louna : suivie par contre de près par Draco et Harry!

Draco : on est _vraiment_ évalué sur les choses idiotes qu'on fait?

MPZT : oui ^_^

Harry : c'est quoi idiotes?

Hermine : c'est toi

Cerendy : eille tout le monde, vous saviez qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait voté pour MPZT?

MPZT : =^_^= fallait pas le dire…

Cerendy : et oui, NewGranger a voté pour MPZT dans la section « rires » !!!

MPZT : ferme-la! S'te-plaît… 

Foule : HaHaHaHaHaHa

Louna : ça va donc être tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez la possibilité de voter pour les personnages que vous avez préférez par review ou par mail! Nous rappelons les critères : LE FUN PROCURÉ, LES RIRES DÉCLENCHÉS ET LES FOLIES RÉALISÉES!!  MERCI BEACOUP!

Cerendy : ah oui les votes pour Neville ne sont pas acceptés puisqu'il est mort ^_^

*le rideau rouge se referme*

MPZT : bon… Le chapitre se termine au moment où nos amis n'ont toujours pas ouvert le coffre… Quelle merveille cache-t-il? Que va-t-il leur arrivée? Réussiront-ils à trouver la fameuse crème solaire? Qui gardera le joli coquillage? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de

~*~*~*~*THE SUPER HARRY POTTER REALITY SHOW~*~*~*~*


End file.
